Castlevania: Rise of The Dracopires
by DrakeSceptor
Summary: Dracula's Greatest Enemy is his own Race...a breed of Half Dragon Vampires AKA Dracopires have begun the Vampire Civil war!
1. Battle is over but the War has Begun!

**Castlevania: Rise of the Dracopires **

**The War has Begun!**

In Gladewater,TX 1999, Sapphira and all her children gathered around a dying boy. Tears were in all of their eyes. Sapphira said, "We are sorry you are here to spend the last of your days. We will never forget, Eric Olson, how you saved us all. We deeply regret that we cannot medically assist you. We can only pray that someone will find you. You saved us all from the wrath of King Sarkphonius because you slayed him, Eric Olson. History could never be re-written. We bid you farewell, our hero."

Rosalina spoke up. "What about the Pandora's Box? As I understand, it's still active."

Juliet answered for Sapphira, "Since Sarkphonius doesn't have a hold on it, and time cannot be distorted so far. The alliance between Dracula and the Redzaks is currently under debate between Dracula and the daughter of King Sarkphonius."

"Alas we can only hope for the best," said Sapphira.

"Can I stay with Eric for a while?" Sarah asked her mother.

"Sure," said Sapphira. "But make sure you are hidden in case someone comes along and notices him."

The 11 year old dracopire stood next to the boy her age. Then she heard somebody calling out Eric's name. She looked off into the distance and saw an old man who looked like he was part Indian. Sarah hid behind a tree, hoping the trees would give her good camouflage.

The old man picked up Eric and started crying. Little Eric whispered, "Grandpa?" Then he closed his eyes. Sarah heard Eric's very words. That cabin in the distance belonged to Eric's family. At first Sarah didn't know what to think. She knew Gladewater was a safe-haven during the Victorian age.

Sarah was happily relieved yet still curious that Eric's home was Texas. It was a rather odd coincidence since Sarah's winter home has been Texas since she was born.

Sarah returned to her mother to tell her what she saw and tell her she hoped Eric and her could meet again someday. Later that evening, Eric was back home and Baby Godzilla was the first to greet him.

"Eric, you're alright," said Baby Godzilla. "You had me worried sick."

"It's alright, Baby Godzilla," said Eric. "I just had a Grand Mal seizure. I don't know if it was the medicine or the battle with King Sarkphonius."

"Tell me about it. That was some adventure," said Baby Godzilla.

"Want to stop some more crimes?" asked Eric.

"Let's do. Where do we start?" said Baby Godzilla.

"I heard there's a new super villain called the Gambler," said Eric. "He's created Tarot Poker, a card game that kills."

Baby Godzilla smiled. "And there has been rumblings that the horrible Sewer Gator Queen has been summoning all her minions into her polluted scales to form the unstoppable SuperGator," he said. "Empress of crocodilians."

"Oh boy," said Eric. "I can subdue her with my acid slicked whip-like tongue."

Baby Godzilla replied, "In case you got brain damaged back there, you do realize I am the one with the acid slicked whip-like tongue."

"Sorry," said Eric. "Guess I'm still recovering."

Unbeknownst to Eric and Baby Godzilla, as they planned for their vigilante adventures, Wormtail Jenkins, King Sarkphonius' right hand man, was watching. He radio'd Mega-Mindy. "Bad news Mindy. It appears Dracula's plan wasn't as flawless as we thought."

"Why?" asked Mega-Mindy. "What's the damage?"

"He's back, ma'am. Eric Olson is still alive. And he's fully recovered from the fight."

Mega-Mindy glared out her window. She loathed not being there for her father during his fight with Eric. She had to stay in Dracula's Transylvanian guest room. She hesitantly replied to Wormtail, "10-4." Then, she headed for the council of Dracula's servants.

Mindy then said, "After further consideration, Dracula, it appears our alliance is terminated along with my father."

Dracula was angry. "What gives you the audacity, Mindy, to unilaterally break the agreement?"

Mega-Mindy replied, "The agreement was set up by my father. Upon his death, it expired."

"Not as far as I'm concerned," said Dracula. "I made an agreement with the Redzaks, and your father was the leader. Now you are. The agreement stands, unless you want to argue that you are no longer Redzaks."

"I am a proud Redzak," said Mega-Mindy. "Proud of my father. One of the things that made me most proud of him was that he didn't tolerate insubordination from fools like you. I have many ways of making you die, Dracula. Leave me at once and never, Never speak of this alliance again, or I might experiment with some of those ways."

"Your threats are empty, Redzak," said Dracula. "This is not over. The alliance I have is with all the Redzaks, not simply the grieving daughter of their king."

"My threats are not empty," said Mega-Mindy. "I am not only a grieving daughter. I am the sole heir to the throne of the mighty Redzak civilization. My father was the only person who knew where the Pandora's box was located. With it, I could will your very existence into oblivion. This is something you should meditate on before making insults"

"My humblest apologies, your highness," said Dracula. "I respect you and your office. I will be loyal. I only ask that you reciprocate as your father did."

"My father's loyalties are generally my own as well," she said. "But this mission to use the Pandorica has failed. And I hate failure, maybe even more than I loved my father."

Dracula was very worried when he thought of the Pandorica. But little did his loyalists and Mega-Mindy know that the Menuhins saw the Pandorica first hand and knew its location.

Eric forgot all of the knowledge of it after his Grand mal seizure. Unbeknownst to all of them, the Pandorica had a mind of its own. It sensed King Sarkphonius' desire for it. It knew the lust of Dracula to possess it. But it was not impressed. So it began to manipulate time and space on its own to serve its own desires. The Pandorica above all sought to serve God. Imbued with the energy of the original Ark of the Covenant and described in the Old Testament, the Pandorica acquired true sentience by virtue of its interactions with other sentient beings.

It had interacted with Eric, and realized how closely Eric's mind mimicked its own. Eric was the only sentient being it had ever feared, so to protect itself, it gave him the seizure to remove his memory of it. Only Eric would ever truly control the Pandorica But only if he ever recovered his memories.

Until that time came, the Menuhins would do all they could to keep it out of the evil clutches of the Dracula loyalists and the minions of Mega-Mindy. To that end, they would swear an oath of silence to its location. They were also constantly vigilant about stopping any effort to find it.

The Pandorica also was able to defend itself, so it searched through space and time to find several vampire hunters and demonslayers to go after those who would try to possess it. Reaching back to the earliest time in history, it summoned forth the original vampire hunters who succeeded in killing Dracula and keeping his undead spirit at bay for more than 200 years.

Trevor Belmont was the first to be released from Pandora's box along with his wife Sypha. Then came Simon, another Belmont, Trevor's great grandnephew. Soon after, Maria Renard and her brother-in-law, Richter Belmont, and his wife Annette, came out of Pandora's box.

All of them remembered everything that happened in their past lives except for what came after their deaths in history. They planned on stopping Dracula once and for all. One thing they didn't count on was both Eric and Mega-Mindy. Mega-Mindy was an alien, not human by earthly standards. She came from another planet in another galaxy. She canceled her alliance with Dracula.

Eric clearly had his own agenda as a demon slayer. He believed Dracula was caught in his own deceit as a demon. He believed vampires were humans given a supernatural plague that was unfamiliar to people of ancient times. They did not understand the behavior of this new form of human and, therefore, they demonized them. Dracula happened to use that to his own advantage. He lived that lie for so long it magnified his hatred for every non-vampire human.

The Belmonts were none too pleased with Eric's beliefs. It was rather worsened when Eric eventually married Sarah Menuhin, a half-dragon vampiress, aka a dracopiress. Once Dracula was permanently annihilated by Eric's own hands, the vampire hunters had a great conflict amongst themselves.

It was new to them that there could be good in vampires, that they could become Christian and that Dracula could be annihilated forever. Eric appealed to their better nature and said, "I understand your confusion. You have been fighting Dracula all your life. The conflict was so bad that your fight with him has come to define you. But, just because the King fell off the throne, it does not mean his followers had given up on fighting."

So the Belmonts came to an agreement. Slay only evil vampires. The Christians could be trusted.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The Prodigal Godchild Returns

**Castlevania: Rise of The Dracopires **

**The Prodigal Godson Returns**

Bus Seat Bubs pizza parlor had a billboard table and an arcade. The floor was made of black and white tile.

He took a five meat special to Eric's table. Eric began to eat and drink his Dr. Pepper. In walked Sapphira Menuhin, Queen of the Dracopires, unbeknownst to Eric.

"Hi Mrs. Menuhin," said Bub. "Any update on your Welsh vampire ancestors?"

"I don't think your teachers would believe it if you decided to put it in your Halloween project, Bub," said Sapphira.

Eric recognized Sapphira from somewhere he didn't remember. "Godmother Sapphira?" he said.

Sapphira froze for a second. Then she turned toward Eric. "Eric Samuel Olson?" she muttered. "You're alive?"

"Last time I checked I was," said Eric. "I haven't seen you since the fight against King Sarkphonius. Where have you been this whole time?"

"I spent my time in Wales with my twelve children," said Sapphira. "My daughter Sarah was especially worried about you. She didn't know if you'd survived the Grand Mal seizure. Going back to Texas was not worth the risk of seeing you dead. She'd be heartbroken."

"Tell her I lived to tell the tale," said Eric.

"What tale?" said a customer who just walked in.

"How I killed evil King Sarkphonius," said Eric.

The customer turned to his friend who also walked in. "Wait, that wasn't you Julius?"

"I said I killed Dracula," said Julius. "It was some darn kid that killed the alien freak."

"That would be me," said Eric.

The rest of the Belmont family came in baffled by Eric's accomplishment.

"How did you do that?" asked Sypha Belmont.

"It's a bit complicated," said Eric. "I won't tell you everything, but I can describe how I killed the monster:

So there I was. My back against a tree. Staring in the eye of the great alien beast. His crown looked like a viking helmet. He had wings like a giant black buzzard.

He gave me a stare that was colder than the planet Neptune. His eyes were just as blue. I watched how he used his distortion magic to confuse and disorient Julius Belmont.

I wasn't affected because my mitochondria doesn't have the enzyme that the Redzaks use to deceive and distort.

King Sarkphonius grabbed Julius' vampire killer whip and tied me to a tree limb with it. Fortunately I still had David Sydney's sword. He was my demonslayer trainer.

Using the whip I swung back and forth and back and forth. When I got enough momentum, I threw the sword straight into King Sarkphonius' heart.

Then he exploded and his head flew off straight on to the roof of my grandfather's cabin.

The last thing I remember is a flash of blinding light and then riding in an emergency helicopter that took me to a hospital in Tyler."

Simon Belmont then asked, "What about King Sarkphonius' daughter Mega-Mindy?"

"She was my enemy before and after her father's death," said Eric. "Her fight with me is just a bit more personal now."

"Why couldn't you finish her off as well?" asked Sypha.

"Easier said than done," said Eric. "She's very resilient. I've killed many more Redzaks than just her father. She's the last heir in the Kasder bloodline, the greatest royal bloodline of all the Redzaks. But she still hasn't found a man that qualifies as a worthy husband. So I guess if I can stop her from bearing offspring, I have succeeded somewhat."

"Wormtail Jenkins seems to hate you as much as she does," said Trevor. "I don't think he is satisfied just to be the right hand man. Why wouldn't he qualify as a husband for her?"

"I think it's because Mega-Mindy doesn't want to submit to Wormtail's authority," Eric said. "She doesn't see him as an equal. Plus, she's a megalomaniac while he's just an egomaniac."

Alucard, Dracula's prodigal son, said "It's apparent this kid's an expert on the alien demons."

"How does a demonslayer differ from a vampire hunter?" asked Sypha.

"Good question," said Eric. "You see, vampire hunters slay creatures of the night. Demonslayers kill things that are evil, by definition."

"Creatures of the night aren't evil by definition?" asked Sypha.

"Vampires are considered evil because they are assumed to be under Dracula's influence," said Eric. "I believe vampires are simply mutated humans, with the mutation spread through the blood of a carrier."

"You can't be serious," said Trevor. "Even Dracula denies he is anything like a human."

"I think Dracula has been telling that lie so long even he believes it," said Eric. "Nothing would annoy him more than to believe he has a lot in common with simple humans. He was far too arrogant to admit it."

Eric changed the subject. "Tell me, is it true he's supposed to come back to life during a lunar eclipse?"

"Yes," said Alucard. "The prophecies tell that when the blood moon arrives, he will come back at full power."

"Interesting," said Eric. "We have a lunar eclipse in October.

Sypha said, "Don't get any ideas, kid. We Belmonts deserve the honor of killing him once and for all. We've kept his undead spirit at bay for a thousand years. We would hate to see his demise at the hands of someone outside our clan."

Eric gave quite a puzzled look. Then asked, "You don't want my help? Not to offend you, but it seems like every time you supposedly destroyed him, he'd just keep coming back a hundred years later."

"This time is different," said Trevor. "This time we came back to life, too."

Then all the Belmonts left. Only Alucard and Sapphira stayed with Eric.

"They sure seemed very confident," said Eric.

Alucard said, "Unlike them, I would welcome your help, Eric.

"We Menuhins consider you to be an honorary member of our clan," said Sapphira.

"Thanks," said Eric. He ate the rest of his pizza and left for home.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	3. Dracovania, The Half Dragon Vampiress

**Castlevania: Rise of The Dracopires**

**Dracovania, The Half-Dragon Vampiress**

One spooky night near Halloween, the ghoulish Rat Toes approached Sapphira, Queen of the Vampires.

"My Queen," he said to her. "Halloween night draws near and none of your daughters have found a suitable husband. The vampire slayers are mobilizing. If we can't find a new King and Queen, this war may be lost."

Sapphira drank from her wine glass. It wasn't wine she drank, however, but it was red. "Have no fear," she said, "For I have found a suitable husband for Dracovania."

Rat Toes asked, "What do you have planned for the little dragon princess?"

Sapphira yelled at him defiantly, "I told you. Dracovania is 17. She's not little. It's bad enough her half sisters mock her dragon traits. She is my living offspring and her father is my true love – second true love, that is."

"Forgive me, my lady," said Rat Toes. "What are your plans to get this new vampire?"

Sapphira quickly got out her scroll of plans and told Rat Toes to depart with it and read first before acting out on the plans.

One day, Eric passed by Bus Seat Bub's Pizza Parlor. Baby Godzilla was with him. Bus Seat Bub and Eric were good friends. Eric asked him, "Say, what you are going to do for Halloween?"

"I'm not going trick-or-treating so I thought I would stay home and watch Bordello of Blood." Bub had a wry smirk on his face.

"Sounds a little creepy for my taste, Bubs," Eric replied.

"You and that lizard are both total chickens," said Bub.

"I'd be more of a compsognathus," said Baby Godzilla. "There weren't any prehistoric chickens. The closest thing was the archaeopteryx."

"I think I'll go trick-or-treating," said Eric. "I was either going to be Yoshi or wear my gothic priest costume."

"I was going as Calvin from Calvin and Hobbes," said Baby Godzilla. "More specifically, I was going to be Calvin when he takes on dinosaur form in his imagination."

"Children McNuggets?" Eric asked with a smirk.

"I'll try to stick to Milk Duds and Reese's Peanut Butter Cups," said Baby Godzilla.

Bub said, "I thought Baby Godzilla was a carnivore?"

"Not entirely," Eric replied. "Even meat eaters need sweets every once in a while."

Eric looked at Bubs again and asked, "Are you doing anything else besides watching a raunchy horror movie?"

Bub answered, "Sure, I've been researching a vampire family from Wales called the Menuhins. They were a race of vampires that were fully living and breathing. They were also messianic Jews."

Baby Godzilla laughed hysterically. "Oh, that's rich! Christian vampires? What a laugh riot!"

Baby Godzilla started rolling on the floor, whipping his tail and bashing it against the ground.

"Where's your open mind?" Eric said. "You're such a reptile, Baby Godzilla. For the longest time, there have been doubts about the existence of sentient dinosaurs. Then we discovered your subterranean culture, Baby Godzilla."

Baby Godzilla gasped and then paused to clear his mind. "For the record, there's very little evidence to support these ghost stories, just as we don't have much evidence for the mythological dragons."

Eric replied, "I'll keep that in mind, Baby Godzilla. Who knows, I might be the person who finds the evidence, just as I found you, Baby Godzilla."

Baby Godzilla clicked his teeth to show he was rather annoyed.

After Eric finished his pepperoni pizza, he went home. When he came home, what he saw astonished him. His mother had been transformed into a vampiress.

"Mother!" Eric cried. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Rainey said through her tears, "A scary faced man. He bit me like a viper. It felt like Baby Godzilla with rabies."

Eric looked scared, "Been through that. To be honest, Baby Godzilla with rabies sounded better. We've got to find a cure. If there's a cure for my rabies, there should be a cure for this."

Baby Rodan flew up besides Baby Godzilla. "Don't worry," he said. "I got photos of that man and I think someone from around town who in the world this creature is."

Eric said, "I think Edgar Cale, Jr. might know." Eric showed the photos of the attack to Edgar.

Edgar said, "You came to the right place, Eric. I'd like you to meet my vampire slayer friend, Trevor Belmont."

Trevor said, "According to the photos, the attacker is Rat Toes, Dracovania's minion. To cure your mother, you have to slay Dracovania."

Eric shuddered at the thought. He could never directly kill any human. "I don't feel I'm up to the task," he said. "She is not responsible for the actions of her minions. Also, to be a vampire is not to be a demon to be slayed. It's just another kind of human."

Edgar and Trevor frowned when Eric stated his beliefs. This open-minded pacifist was the demon slayer? This is the one who slayed King Sarkphonius?" Much to their chagrin, Baby Godzilla agreed with Eric.

Eric then excused himself and went to Bus Seat Bub's parlor for further investigation of the Menuhin vampire clan. When he got there, Bus Seat Bub apparently had a guest named Sarah Menuhin.

"Hi, Miss Menuhin," Eric said. "Can you help me with something? If you are related in any way to the Menuhin vampire family from ghost tales, can you tell me if there's a possible humane way to cure my mother of her vampirism, other than killing the leader of the attacker?"

Sarah ran her fingers across her long jet black hair. Her red irises lit up. "Of course, I know a more humane way. It would be for you to take your mother's place by being bitten by the leader. You would be infected, but your mother would be cured."

"Sounds like selling my soul to save my mother's," Eric said. But he didn't believe vampires were demonic entities he asked Sarah, "Then could you tell me where Dracovania is? It was one of her minions who attacked my mother."

Sarah said, "Well I guess you found her, Eric. Because that's my pseudonym."

Eric was shocked. "You are Dracovania? But you're not the evil one I expected."

Sarah replied, "My boy, I am not evil. As a Menuhin, I am a Christian. My minion Rat Toes was following my mother's orders. He was to be used as blackmail to us both."

"Define how he was blackmailing us," said Eric.

Sarah sighed. "Mother is losing her grasp on royalty. She wants one of her daughters to find a suitable husband."

Eric growled for a second because he felt Sarah's mother had been stalking him for the past few weeks. He wondered what other plans that vampiress had in store for him. Nevertheless, he offered his neck to Dracovania and said, "Get it over with. I know it's going to hurt."

So she smiled and said, "It's won't hurt any more than Baby Godzilla with rabies." Then she bit him. Instantly, his mother was cured and woke up with no memory of being a vampire. Eric went into shock and convulsions as his body transformed.

But when it was all over, Dracovania's mouth was not at Eric's neck but at his lips kissing him. Eric thought that there may yet be something good to take out of this experience.

Several months passed and Eric and Sarah went on their honeymoon. Sarah cuddled up to Eric in their hotel bed. Eric had his arms wrapped around his new wife. She gently rubbed her wings against Eric's shoulders.

Eric's own dragon wings were sprouting, having recently been turned into a vampire and consuming dragon blood. He mumbled "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah" in his sleep. Sarah repeated "Eric, Eric, Eric."

Eric wondered what his vampire alias might be. Sarah's was Dracovania since she was born half dragon. He contacted her in her dreams using his telepathy. "I need an alias, my sweet."

Sarah replied, "I have one I think might be just right – Dracomorphius."

"I like it," said Eric. Then the moon was high in the night sky. The werewolves started to howl. The newlywed couple opened their eyes simultaneously.

"That's about the first time I slept through the whole daytime," said Dracomorphius.

Dracovania replied, "There are a lot of benefits to being nocturnal.

Eric, though still a bit groggy, got himself out of bed and began dressing. Sarah proceeded to do the same thing. Eric wore his usual t-shirt and shorts – perfect modern day attire.

Sarah, despite being born the same year as Eric, wore something much more medieval. She wore a flowing sleeve silk dress. It was mostly white but had black trim.

Eric asked Sarah, "What jobs are there as a vampire?"

Sarah laughed affectionately at his concern. Then she said, "Eric, didn't I tell you my mother was the queen?"

"A queen," Eric corrected her. "Remember, us vampires are still under the tyranny of the emperor Dracula."

Sarah sighed. Eric was very much right. Her entire family was awaiting the day to be liberated from Dracula's oppression. Her clan was made up of rogues waiting for freedom, not to mention they were the only clan of vampires that were still alive instead of undead.

While Sarah was caught up in vampire politics, Eric seemed to be concerned about the vampire slayers. He remembered that he met a vampire slayer a few hours before he met Sarah.

Trevor the vampire slayer tried to talk him into killing Sarah as a way of curing his mother. But Eric refused and tried to search for a better way. Sarah revealed to him that a better way would be to take his mother's place. She also told them that her mother planned for this to happen.

Eric allowed Sarah to bite him. His transformation cured his mother and wiped her memory clean of the experience. But now, Eric had a feeling Trevor was going to hunt him.

"How many vampire slayers are there?" Eric asked Sarah.

"Hundreds," said Sarah. "Their leader is Trevor Belmont."

Eric gave a frightened look. Sarah, being smart and perceptive, said "You met him, too, didn't you?"

Eric replied, "Yes. The religious fruitcake wanted me to kill you."

Sarah said, "I'm glad you flat out refused, considering I sense no intentions of that in your mind."

Eric said, "What do you think we should do?"

Sarah replied, "Improvise until we can devise a good enough plan."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Dracopire Homecoming

**Castlevania: Rise of the Dracopires **

**Dracopire Homecoming**

Eric and Sarah soon returned from their honeymoon. The Menuhin castle looked very medeival. Above nearly every doorway was a traditional Welsh coat of arms with a lion and a dragon holding up a large shield. There were also several Jewish antiques.

Sapphira Menuhin was the first to greet them. "Hello, my lovely daughter. Hello my sweet Godson."

Eric and Sarah hugged Sapphira. Eric felt a rush of nostalgia. Sarah handed Sapphira photos from her sonogram showing twins - a girl and a boy - inside her.

Sapphira smiled, "Grandchildren on the way already, how exciting!"

"I'm just as happy as all of you are," Eric said. "But I'm very curious. Why did you bite my mother first? I would've willingly done it before."

"It was necessary," she replied. "The Belmonts don't want you to steal their thunder. So I had Rattoes bite your mother to give you a good reason to search for a cure."

"That makes sense," said Eric. "I only had two options. Take her place and become a dracopire. Or slay the vampire who attacked her and use its blood to cure her. I chose the former instead of the latter because I figured Rattoes was only doing his master's bidding."

Sarah asked her mother, "Tell me, mom. Why would the Belmonts expect Eric to turn his back on his family?"

"Yeah," said Eric. "Why would I betray my Godmother and God sister?"

"I think the Belmonts wanted to test Eric. They wanted to see if he could be just as bigoted as they are," said Sapphira.

"They never had this much ire for Alucard," said Eric.

"But he's part human," said Sapphira.

"Vampires are human, too," Eric said.

"She means only a hybrid," said Sarah. "Not fully vampire. Not fully normal."

"Interesting," said Eric. "I do believe there is a category for that. What was it again...?"

"Dhampir," said Sapphira.

"Thanks for reminding me," said Eric. "Sometimes it's hard keeping up with all these supernatural beings."

"If they trust a Dhampir," said Sarah, "Why should Dracopires make a difference?"

Sapphira was puzzled by the question. The Belmonts tolerated Dracopires until Eric started making himself known. "Maybe it was that the Belmonts were so worried about their thunder being stolen that they were willing to put Eric and the Dracopires in harm's way just so they wouldn't be upstaged."

"Wow, talk about hogging the glory," said Eric.

"It could also be because they don't want to be forgotten as heroes," said Sarah. "If I know my new husband, I know that if he saves the world on Monday, he's already forgotten it by Tuesday."

"It seems to be that way," Eric replied. "It also seems that everyone else has forgotten it by Monday night."

Then there was a knock at the door. It was quite loud. "Open up dragon borne," said a female voice.

Sapphira had a frightened look on her face. "Hide Eric," she said to Sarah. Sarah took Eric into her father's treasure hoard where the Great Fire Dragon was sleeping. Sarah's father woke up and saw his daughter and son-in-law standing in front of him.

"What's wrong, my newlywed children," said Shruiken.

"Carmilla is at the castle gates," said Sarah. "We have to hide Eric."

"Indeed," said the dragon. "Carmilla killed my predecessor. She might do the same with Eric."

Shruiken hid Eric in a leprachaun pot with a lid made to look like a bunch of gold coins. He traded it with a leprachaun years ago.

Meanwhile, Sapphira answered the door. "What do you want, Nazi?" she asked.

Carmilla replied, "Don't call me a Nazi. I was a vampire long before the unfortunate events in Germany."

"That doesn't change the fact that you killed my husband and were an accomplice to the holocaust," Sapphira said, "Once a war criminal, always a war criminal."

"We're all Dracula servants here," said Carmilla. "So let's let bygones be bygones."

"We?" said Sapphira. "More like you. I bend no knee to the memory of that tyrannical supervillain."

"Haven't you heard?" asked Carmilla. "The blood moon has waned and our leader is alive and at full power."

"Even if he is alive again," said Sapphira, "I will not submit to his nefarious bidding. I always despised sucking up to that lowlife and now I serve him no longer. And you can quote me."

Carmilla replied, "Sapphira, you finally have the audacity to rebel. What is giving you this? Is it because the Redzaks no longer help him?" Then she read Sapphira's mind and realized she was hiding something else. "The slayer of Sarkphonius lives. So that's why Mega-Mindy left."

Sapphira was frightened now.

Carmilla laughed. "Wait until Dracula finds out the Olson child still lives."

"You bring Dracula here," said Sapphira, "And I will kill both of you."

"Don't worry," said Carmilla, "I will get your godchild and bring him to Dracula."

Carmilla left but had a wry smirk on her face.

Sapphira went back into the castle to warn Eric of the danger he was in.

**To be continued...**


	5. Delusions and Grandiose

**CASTLEVANIA**

**Rise Of The Dracopires**

**Delusions and Grandiose **

It was Eric and Sarah's anniversary and the Menuhin family hosted them with a party at their compound in Rockwall, Texas.

There was some unease between Eric and Sarah's fellow Dracopires. Dracula was at full power and hadn't been put down yet.

Eric took Dracula less seriously and cracked jokes during the evening. "What's he really gonna do? Turn me into a vampire? I already am one."

Even Sarah had to admit that Dracula was off his game. Sarah saw King Sarkphonius as a lot more threatening than Dracula. She saw Mega-Mindy as a lot more threatening.

Thanks to Eric, of course, King Sarkphonius was long dead. Unlike Dracula, Sarkphonius cannot come back to life.

Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," said Eric.

An exhausted Edgar Cale Junior came in. "Are you okay, brother?" asked Eric.

Edgar heard the sincerity in his voice. Eric was the same despite all the lies the Belmonts told Edgar.

He gasped for breath and told Eric, "Dracula has kidnapped my mom."

Eric was shocked. "Why would he kidnap Serenity Cale?"

Alucard, who happened to be attending the party, said "I'm guessing she reminds him of my mother."

Sarah was dubious. "Dracula is delusional. Why does he think Serenity Cale would trade one bad husband for another?"

Edgar said, "I heard that Lisa, his deceased lover, was burned at the stake for being a witch. Obviously false, but is suppose vampires are the cousins of witches."

Sapphira Menuhin said, "I don't think that Sypha Belmont would like that you said that."

"She is kind of a zealot," said Eric. "But if you ask me, Lisa's execution saved Dracula a lot of money since he didn't have to divorce her. If I've noticed the relationship between Serenity and the evil Edgar, it's that if Lisa had lived on and was not guilty of all charges, things would have gone just as badly. Their separation would have been just as ugly. I'm relieved their divorce left a big hole in Edgar Senior's wallet."

Alucard got to know Serenity Cale and was not offended by Eric's statement. Serenity was Alucard's own mother brought to life. But Serenity was a lot smarter and stronger hearted.

"Alright, guys," said Eric. "Let's start a search party. Since the Belmonts want to hog the glory, let's just get her and get out. Leave Dracula to the Belmonts."

"I couldn't agree more," said Baby Godzilla.

Sarah smiled. "I'm sure my twin brother Benjamin and my three half-brothers could get us there."

Eric said, "The Draketaceous really exists?"

"Yes," said Sarah. "They are totally real. As real as the action figures you bought from us."

So after riding on the back of Shruiken, Sapphira's dragon husband, they ended up on South Padre Island where their Draketaceous was located.

Edgar said, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I hope so," said Sarah. "Otherwise were surrounded by a completely different group of missionary mercenaries."

But just then, in walked four soldiers. Benjamin was one of them. "Well, if it isn't Mom, Dad and our 12 sisters. Hey, what's shakin'."

Eric said to them, "Dracula has kidnapped my best friend's mom. He's under the spell of some delusional fantasy that she is his wife's reincarnated soul or something stupid like that."

Matthew, another of the soldiers, said, "Wow. I thought I knew Dracula was crazy. But certainly not to this extent."

"Will you help us?" asked Rosalina. "She is the mother of our brother-in-law's best friend."

"Not the most persuasive plea," said George. "But we'll help you anyway."

"We'll take the MV Phil Curry," said Levi.

Eric enjoyed the ride on the boat. He smiled. "Are real adventure on our anniversary, huh?"

"You betcha," said Sarah. "I'd have a lot more fun if I wasn't sea sick."

Eric handed her a bottle of his Pepto Bismol. "Here," he said. "It's kept me from being queasy. Also, try focusing on the beauty of the ocean and not the rocking of the boat, like when we used to go fishing together on Gladewater Lake when we were little."

"Good times," said Sarah. She smiled after she drank some of the pink liquid.

Shruiken came up to the teen couple. "You really put a smile on my daughter's face, Eric. It makes me wonder what happened those seven years ago when Sarah didn't want to come back to Texas for a long time."

"Maybe my near-death experience after my fight with King Sarkphonius was what happened?" said Eric.

"Yes," nodded Shruiken. "You gave us all a big scare during your grand mal seizure."

Then Eric noticed the sea became a river. They finally entered Romanian waters.

"Castlevania is nearby," said Alucard. "I can sense it."

"For some reason this is a rescue mission I am not looking forward to," said Eric.

"Indeed," said Baby Godzilla. "It is not pleasant we are chasing after a crazy vampire overlord."

Juliet said, "At least with Mega-Mindy, her schemes were well thought out and logical."

"Of course," said Eric. "Mega-Mindy is just a psychopath due to extreme megalomania."

Sapphira said, "Dracula is just on a delusional quest to cheat death."

"It's worked to some extent," said Alucard. "But recently it has lost its meaning."

"Yes," said Baby Godzilla. "There have been many other supervillains who tried to take over the world unconnected to Dracula. Some have been more successful."

"A lot more," said Sarah.

"We're here!" shouted Benjamin.

"Finally," said Baby Godzilla. "Watch as I leap into action."

He jumped on top of the drawbridge. Everyone else except Edgar flew on to the drawbridge. Eric carried Edgar.

They stormed the front door and ran down the hall. They were greeted by a talking floating mask.

"Alright Carmilla," said Eric. "That's really ridiculous. Show your real face."

Carmilla materialized and the mask disappeared. "The slayer of King Sarkphonius," she said. "We finally meet."

Rosalina said to Carmilla, "I feel it's time for long overdue payback you Nazi!"

Carmilla smiled. "Still can't get over that little holocaust incident, eh Jewish dragon?"

Sapphira replied, "Little incident? What morally twisted mind could possibly think of the holocaust in those terms?"

"Look," said Eric. "We're not here for revenge, although that's richly deserved. We're here for Serenity Cale. Now hand her over."

"Why do want her?" asked Carmilla. "What on earth would possess you to steal the reincarnated bride of Dracula?"

Sarah replied, "Reincarnated my foot! You know exactly who and what she is. She is the dear mother of Edgar Cale Junior. She is a person in her own right and is not a plaything for your demented leader."

"Mom fell for one deluded fruitcake," said Edgar. "She won't make that mistake again."

Sapphira breathed fire on Carmilla to distract her. Eric and Sarah ran past her. Baby Godzilla used his chameleon adaptation and quickly walked by her without her noticing.

Eric and Sarah headed for the dungeon. Baby Godzilla reappeared before them. Serenity got up from the floor. She saw them coming from her cell.

"Eric, Sarah, Baby Godzilla!" she cried. "Are you here to rescue me?"

"You bet," said Baby Godzilla. "Stand back and watch a lizard at work."

Baby Godzilla opened his mouth, breathed fire, and busted open the cell door.

"Let's go!" said Eric.

They headed out back to the drawbridge. The Menuhins, the Cales, and Alucard got back on to the Phil Curry and floated away.

Serenity hugged her son and thanked everyone for their bravery.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Folly Of the Greek

**CASTLEVANIA: Folly of the Greek**

One day at the Menuhin compound in Rockwall, Texas, Eric and his family were planning for Christmas. Eric Junior and Cindy were ready for their first Christmas.

But one thing in particular came to mind. Why wasn't Count Dracula dead yet? The Belmonts were apparently not doing their job.

Edgar Cale Junior said to Alucard, "Hopefully, Dracula will not be kidnapping my Mom again, right?"

"No," said Alucard. "He admitted he was delusional thinking he could replace my Mom with a scorned woman."

"At least the big bad vampire has a soft spot for you," said Edgar. "My dad holds me and my Mom on his top contempt list."

Eric interrupted them and said, "Well, now's not the time to play the morally superior parents. Both Dracula and the Boogie Man have done atrocious things."

"I couldn't agree more," said Alucard.

Gabriella, one of Sarah's half sisters said, "I'm starting to get worried. Why aren't the Belmonts killing Dracula yet?"

"I have no idea," said Sarah. "I don't think Eric does either."

"I hope the Belmonts aren't expecting me to make a move," said Eric. "They already think I'm trying to steal their thunder. But Dracula is still their's to deal with."

"I told the Belmonts you agreed to play by their rules," said Alucard. "I told them you wouldn't interfere with them fighting Dracula. They're vampire hunters, not scam artists."

"Okay," said Eric. "Apparently there is something else at work here. But what?"

"I know an answer," said a voice.

The group turned to see Lorina Lee, a friend of Eric's from Sachse High School.

"Hi, Lorina," said Eric. "What's with the vampire killer whip?"

"I guess you haven't heard, have you, Olson?" she replied. "My mother was a Belmont."

"We've known each other since Mary Moss Elementary," said Eric. "And you never told me?"

"I didn't know about it until I was a teenager," she said.

"You're not mad at me for become a Dracopire, are you?" asked Eric.

"Heck no," said Lorina. "I know Sapphira is your godmother and Sarah was your childhood sweetheart."

"Glad we got that cleared up," said Eric. "So why aren't the Belmonts doing their job?"

"Poser princess kidnapped Simon Belmont," she said.

"You have to be kidding," said Baby Godzilla. "Last I heard she was in a federal prison. Apparently she got out for extremely good behavior."

Eric then had a frown on his face. "Sometimes I think Bus Seat Bub's mom has it in for me."

"What bothers you about poser princess?" asked Sarah. "I mean besides the fact that she's the mother of your favorite pizza man."

"She's called the poser princess because she's the false god Aphrodite," said Eric. "The reason I didn't kill her is because I didn't want to ruin my relationship with Bub."

"Well that's a worthy cause if there ever was one," Sarah huffed. Sarah was obviously frustrated that a Greek myth was still around. What was worse was that the Greek goddess was the one of beauty and love.

Her frustration, however, was offset by her husband's purity and faithfulness and did not fall into temptation during his fight with Aphrodite.

"Calm down," said Eric. "I saved it all for you as you saved it all for me. Besides, I think it's creepy that my best friend's mom would make the moves on me."

Edgar said, "Your jealousy is in vain, Sarah. Eric doesn't like Aphrodite at all. I was there."

Eric then said, "Carmilla was more attractive than her. And you know how much we hate that Nazi."

Sarah gave an embarrassed smile and said, "Sorry for being jealous, honey."

"Don't sweat it, honey," said Eric. "I've felt jealousy whenever Alucard is around you."

"Sarah Tepes?" said Alucard. "I don't think so."

Sarah giggled at the thought.

"Enough chatter," said Lorina. "We have to save my great uncle Simon. You gonna help me or not?"

"Sure," said Eric. "Let's get this over with."

Sarah, Eric, Edgar, and Lorina started their quest. After facing a few Greek monsters, their first battle was with Icharus.

"If you wish to defeat Aphrodite," said Icharus, "you will have to go through me."

Lorina said, "Tell us where Simon is or I'll rip those wings off your back and take them as my own."

Icharus recoiled and said, "You wouldn't take my seraph shoulders would you?"

"You better believe she would," said Edgar.

Lorina started whipping at Icharus. Sarah used her pyromancy to make a wall of fire so Icharus couldn't run from the fight. The smoke prevented him from seeing his way out in case he tried to fly away.

Icharus was faced with two options. Fight the Belmont girl within the wall of flames surrounding him or risk being attacked by a Dracopire from the other side of the smoke.

Icharus chose to take on the Belmont girl. He thought he could take her. He's had a thousand years to develop his fighting prowess while she was just a rookie.

The Belmont girl, however, was stronger than he thought. In time, he was whipped so bad, he could barely get up. His body was covered with stripes of bloody cuts. He weakly cried, "No more."

"Fine," said Lorina. "But I'm confiscating your seraph shoulders in case you get any bright ideas." She took off the magic shoulder armor and placed it on her own back. Then she said to Sarah, "He's beaten. Turn off the flame."

"Cover your ears," said Sarah.

Lorina covered her ears and Sarah made a very loud roar, blowing out all the flames. When the smoke cleared, Edgar looked at Lorina and became more smitten with her.

"You look like an angel with those wings," said Edgar.

Lorina giggled. "I've loved you since the fifth grade."

"I've loved you since then, too," said Edgar.

"You guys are a cute couple," said Eric. "But I see Aphrodite's cave up in that mountain. I think we must make haste."

Eric and Sarah flew with dragon wings to the cave. Lorina carried Edgar towards the cave with her newfound angel wings.

Aphrodite saw them coming and smiled. "Well, the Olsons and the Cales. Come to save my Belmont slave." Then she turned to Eric. "Have the nerve to kill me this time, Olson?"

Eric smiled. "No, I have a better idea. I think I will call your husband. And I don't mean the one the Greek gods set up to avoid war over you. I mean the one you actually love."

"No," said Aphrodite. "You wouldn't call Captain Bedevere?"

"In a heartbeat," said Eric. "Now hand over Belmont."

Aphrodite told one of her servants to release Simon Belmont. Out came a very disheveled man, unshaven and unbathed, but seemingly no worse for the wear.

"Great Uncle," said Lorina. "You alright?"

"Thanks for saving me, sweetie," said Simon.

They were then about to leave, but before they did, Aphrodite said to Eric, "Tell Bus Seat Bub his mother loves him and that she's sorry."

Eric took a few steps and answered, "I will."

**To be continued... **

**Dedicated to: Lorina Lee Belmont102 thanks for your friendship! ^^**


	7. Treaty Animosity

**Castlevania: Folly of the Greek Part Two**

One day, Eric and Sarah were at Bus Seat Bub's Pizza Parlor. "Hi Bub," said Eric.

"Hi Eric," said Bub. "How's my dad?"

"He's fine," Eric said. "He just still hates Transylvania."

"Why does Captain Bedevere stay, then?" asked Sarah.

"He stays there because he doesn't want innocent people to suffer. He'd seen enough of that in the Vietnam War," said Eric. Then Eric turned toward Bub. "By the way, Bub. Your mother apologized and said she loves you."

"I don't think I'm the one she needs to be apologizing to," said Bub.

"Ever since that loan shark incident, I've grown with utter disdain for her," said Eric.

"You gotta admit Eric how awesome it was how you took those goons down," said Bub. "Simply by re-enacting that scene from Home Alone, you managed to blast that villain away with a Tommy gun."

"That filthy animal can keep the change," joked Eric. "She still shouldn't have kept me locked in that dungeon."

"Nevertheless," said Bub. "I'm glad you spared her when me and Edgar got you out."

Sarah said, "I just hope Aphrodite won't cause any more trouble for us."

Rosalina then walked in. She seemed emotionally constipated.

"Something bothering you sis?" asked Sarah.

Rosalina replied, "The Belmonts aren't doing anything about Dracula. And they won't let us get in on the action."

Sypha heard Rosalina complaining. "You dare accuse us of loafing? You disrespect our treaty? Tell me why I shouldn't just slay you now, Dracopires?"

"The fact that Dracula is not dead yet has gotten us suspicious," Sarah replied.

Sypha's anger subsided. She said, "Dracula has suddenly become unpredictable. He has gone into hiding into his own keep. He's keeping a magic barrier shield around his castle that no Belmont can pass through."

Eric gave his, 'I-can't-win-can-I?' grimace.

Sypha knew that grimace. She saw him do it before. She said, "You won against Sarkphonius, buddy. "But don't expect to win this argument."

Rosalina said, "What's your major malfunction with us anyway? You're a witch and we're vampires."

Sypha glared at Rosalina. Then she hissed. "I am not a creature of the night like you. I suggest you stop comparing me to you if you know what's good for you, lizard."

Sarah then asked Sypha, "Excuse me, what makes witches so high and mighty? I hear witches have done their share of sins, too. Have you heard of the story of the Isle O' Cal, witch?"

Sypha looked ticked. "Don't go there Sarah. Yes, I know about the witch who tempted the first Olson with an enchanted fruit. But as I recall, she was outfoxed, right?"

"Yes, that's right," said Eric. He was amazed at how much she knew.

"One witch may have possibly had dark intentions," Sypha continued. "But that doesn't make up for what many of the vampires did to me and my kindred. You couldn't possibly understand what Carmilla and her associates did to me."

Rosalina replied, "Quite the contrary. We know plenty of what that Nazi is capable of."

Sypha then asked, "What do you mean Nazi?"

Rosalina then said, "During World War II, the Nazis became obsessed with the occult. Carmilla was one of the recruits. Since my family is Jewish, we suffered tragic losses during the holocaust. Carmilla personally killed my father, Jonathan Menuhin, aka Night Fury. I don't spend a single waking moment without recalling that terrible day."

Sarah backed up Rosalina. "Compared to the Wallatian witch trials, Sypha, the holocaust makes it look like a mere CSI."

Sypha was bewildered. She never thought she'd see the day that someone would hate Carmilla more than her. She could see the contempt in Rosalina. Sarah obviously did not share the same contempt because her father was very much alive and Sarah was born nearly a century after the holocaust.

Sypha began to get curious about the age difference between Sarah and Rosalina. She knew vampires had perpetual youth. Rosalina looked like she was in her mid-twenties. Sarah looked no older than seventeen and perhaps wasn't much older.

Sypha asked Rosalina, "Pardon my curiosity Roz. How old are you, chronologically?"

"Three hundred fifty six," she said.

"And you Sarah?" Sypha asked.

"Twenty three," said Sarah.

"How about that," said Sypha.

"And Sapphira your mother must be…"

"Four hundred and thirty two," said Sarah, Eric, and Rosalina (in unison).

"What about you Sypha?" asked Bus Seat Bub. "How old are you?"

Sypha tried to think of the answer. She was born in the fifteenth century A.D. The reason she looked like a young adult was that she was brought back to life not because she was immortal.

"Five hundred seventy seven," Sypha answered.

"Interesting," said Eric. "I don't think the original Eric Samuel Olson was ever that old."

"Thanks for clearing that up with me," said Sypha. "But I have to get going. I have a husband to cook for and an arch-enemy to slay."

"Who doesn't" Sarah joked.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Stolen Wishes Literally

Castlevania: Folly of the Greek Part 3

One day at Bus Seat Bub's Pizza Parlor, little Arthur Cale was crying in Edgar's room. Lorena woke up. It was apparent Baby Arthur couldn't see his mother from the folds of the bed spread. Lorena cuddled her baby and said, "Mommy's here. I never left you, sweetie."

Edgar Cale Junior came into the room. He was responding to hearing his baby cry.

"Is Arthur alright, honey?"

"Yes," she replied. "He's fine."

Lorena began nursing Arthur. Edgar Cale Junior then cuddled up to his wife and his child. Lorena asked him, "What do you think, honey? Should we raise him to become a vampire hunter like his mother or a demon slayer like you?"

Edgar replied, "I think he has a right to decide for himself."

Lorena kissed her husband. She was touched by his words.

Meanwhile in the room next door, Eric Junior and Cindy both woke up from a simultaneous nightmare about Eric's battle with King Sarkphonius. Eric Senior and Sarah woke up alerted.

Eric and Sarah began to console their twin children. "Its alright kids. We're here," Eric said in desperation.

Sarah looked at her husband. "I guess it's that genetic memory again."

Eric Junior and Cindy calmed down quickly. "C'mon kids. I think Bus Seat Bub's has started breakfast hour this morning."

They headed downstairs to the restaurant to eat breakfast pizza, a unique concoction of Bub's that had become very popular in town.

After finishing Bus Seat Bub's breakfast pizza, an uninvited guest arrived.

"Hey Olsons," she said. "Guess who crawled out from under the dead of space and time."

Baby Godzilla looked at Mega-Mindy and her well-developed physique and said, "Holy Smokes! Mega-Jerk has got some kind of nutty facelift."

Eric looked frightened. Mega-Mindy was physically attractive somehow? "I've heard of growth spurts, but this is ridiculous."

"Well," laughed Mega-Mindy. "All it took was a more magical makeover. But I digress, Olson. I see you got yourself a pair of dragon wings and a taste for lizard blood." Then she turned to Sarah. "Oh, your childhood sweetheart. I suppose it was only a matter of time before you were married. Now I can bully you both at the same time."

"How pleasant," said Sarah sarcastically, "Believe me, Mindy. I hate you as much as my husband does. So how did you pull off this makeover. I think I liked you better when you looked like a dude."

"Oh," said Mindy. "I stole the magic that was going to grant some blondie in a pink dress a wish. I used it for myself so I just couldn't help it. I guess I now realize what it's like to look like an airheaded bimbo like you."

"I guess you could have wished for some decent manners," said Sarah. "But I doubt even the most powerful genie in history could give you that."

"Sarah did help me defeat your father," said Eric. "So I guess you could have wished for Sarah's intelligence and bravery as well as her good looks."

"Already got bravery and intelligence," said Mindy. "The reason I haven't killed you, Eric, is the same reason you haven't killed me. You are practically indestructable. I don't want to kill you only to have you take me with you. I'm just waiting for the right opportunity."

"Right opportunity?" chuckled Eric. "Now you're talking like Wormtail Jenkins."

"I guess I am," said Mindy. "Well, gotta go. I'm heading for Vegas for a quick vacation." Then she teleported away.

Edgar and Lorena came downstairs. Lorena was carrying baby Arthur. "What's all the commotion about?" asked Edgar.

"The megalomaniac with pink hair," said Sarah. "That's what happened."

"Mindy?" said Lorena.

"Yes," said Baby Godzilla. "Surprisingly she looks more like a babe instead of a dude. Which would be attractive if she wasn't so darn evil. How low will she go?" Baby Godzilla sighed in frustration.

Just then, three Belmonts came into Bus Seat Bubs looking for breakfast. Lorena said, "High cousins."

"Hi cousin Lorena," said Maria. Then she noticed Sarah and how beautiful she was. A slight jealousy crept over her which she quickly tried to push away.

Sarah could see her face and recognized the look of jealousy. "I think cousin Maria has some issues."

"Don't be jealous of Sarah," said Lorena. "You're very beautiful Maria. Don't you forget it." Lorena hugged Maria.

"Not like a woman," said Maria. "More like a girl."

Lorena looked over at Sarah and realized how any woman would be jealous of her beauty and figure. But Lorena also knew how strong and muscular Maria had gotten over the years vampire hunting. It may have taken its toll in her femininity but it certainly made her strong and agile.

Sarah on the other hand was a dracopire. She spent her time in the shadows away from vampire hunters and feeding on the blood of dragons. She had a long time to develop her beautiful physique. But her muscle? Not so much.

As for Lorena, she had time enough for both.

Maria asked, "Why didn't I get my wish when I fought in the time rift?"

Eric looked at Maria with her blonde hair and pink aristocratic dress. He realized Maria was the aforementioned person Mindy stole the wish from.

"I wouldn't know," said Eric.

"Alright," said Lorena. "Spill the beans. What did Mega-Jerk say?"

"Mega-Mindy said she stole a wish and used it for herself," admitted Eric. "Assuming Maria is the blondie in a pink dress she was referring to, I'm guessing Maria's wish fell into the hands of the evil one."

"What?" said Maria. "You're saying some demon lady stole my wish? What creature would have the nerve?"

Eric replied nonchalantly. "Demon goddess of Megalomania. Lady Beelzebub. Cheerleader from Satan's crypt. Etcetera."

"Forgive Eric," said Sarah. "Eric and Mindy have been arch-enemies for a very long time." Sarah looked at the seat beside her and noticed Eric Junior and Cindy were still quivering with fear since Mega-Mindy arrived earlier. They were clinging to their mother for dear life.

"It's alright kids," said Sarah. "Mega-Mindy is gone and the vampire hunters are not here to hurt you."

"We're still not taking any chances," Cindy said.

"Why are those vampire kids so frightened?" asked Maria.

"They were like that since I gave birth to them," said Sarah. "They've been in therapy but its been a long struggle. Their psychologist says they have a lot things to be afraid of since their father is a demon slayer. They never know if their father's latest fight will be his last."

Maria was confused by the pessimism of these two children. She shrugged off her confusion by calling them wussies. Eric Junior and Cindy just shuddered.

Richter, Annette and Maria then left.

"I guess they lost their appetite," said Bus Seat Bub. "Maybe you should have been less accurate in your description of Mindy."

"Can it Bub," Eric groaned. "I've got an even bigger appetite now."

Lorena and Edgar said, "We're hungry too."

**A/N: You... Umm...You've got admit that beast wars line is a classic?-~-**


	9. Serenity's Descision

**Castlevania Folly Of The Greek 4**

One night, Serenity Cale was having a rather strange dream. She dreamed that Sarkphonius and Wormtail were standing over her. Mindy was only a baby and she was sitting on Sarkphonius' shoulder.

Wormtail looked panicked. "What shall we do, my King? We can't have this beauty tame Dracula's beast again. Should we kill her and tell Dracula she never came back to life?"

"Hmmm, no," said King Sarkphonius. "I think there is a more humane solution. Maybe we could set her up with another evil person and see if it might actually cause her to lose her love for any evil person. Maybe it will end her love for Dracula. It seems she doesn't remember her past life. Perhaps she will only remember the life we set her up with."

Wormtail said, "What idiot could we set her up with who is someone as diabolical and insane as Dracula? Who could we set her up with that would be that bad?"

"The Boogie man," said Mindy.

"We shall set Mrs. Tepes up with Mr. Cale," said King Sarkphonius.

"Even I find that genius," said Wormtail. "Mindy will grow up to be a fine queen."

Serenity woke up. "Is that possible?" she said.

Eric came into her room knowing what she dreamed. "It seems that you might be Lisa after all."

"It seems that way," said Serenity. "If I go back to Dracula do you think he will stop his rampage across Transylvania?"

"You're kidding, right?" said Eric. "At least with Edgar you got burned only in metaphorical terms."

"Let's talk this over with the rest of our family, shall we?" said Serenity.

When Serenity told about how she knew she was Dracula's lover, the Menuhins told her that getting back together with him would be a very bad idea.

Sarah strongly agreed. "How would Dracula like you? I'll tell you. Rare, Medium or Well Done."

"I'm with all my daughters," said Sapphira. "It's a very bad idea."

Alucard said, "I also don't think he'll accept my half-brother with open arms."

"I agree with big brother, here," said Edgar Cale Junior.

Lorina said, "Well, I guess the idea is settled.

"Indeed," said Serenity. "I questioned it myself before I asked Eric. But seeing how all of you are against it, I've made up my mind. Dracula's fate remains the same with Edgar Cale Senior's."

"By the way, Eric," said Edgar. "Our concert is starting soon. I think I know a few songs to play for The Metal Rattle Snakes."

"I'll get my drums," said Eric.

"Yeah, guitar time," said Baby Godzilla.

"I've been waiting to get my bass out of the case for a long time," said Lorina.

"Hurry," said Bus Seat Bub. "My speakers and canvas can't stay out all morning."

When the band got together and played before a large crowd, they played More Than I Should, originally sung by Hunter Hayes.

Edgar sung it to celebrate his mother's bravery and strength. They also sang several praise songs.

Even the Belmonts liked the music.

The last song was Eric and Edgar Junior singing Great Is The Lord Almighty.

When the concert was over, everyone was in an uproar. They cheered.

And Serenity cheered the loudest of all.


	10. No Throwing Rocks Allowed!

**CASTLEVANIA: Folly of the Greek Part 5**

One day at Bus Seat Bub's pizza parlor, Eric and Sarah were serving dinner guests as usual. Eric ran into his mother and grandfather ordering dinner.

"Eric, I haven't seen you in a while," said Mrs. Olson. "Where have you been?"

Eric reintroduced Sarah to them. "Mom, you remember Sarah Menuhin?"

"Sapphira's daughter?" she replied. "Sarah, it's been a while. My, how you've grown."

Eric's Papa Wowo joked, "I still think she's as tiny as my tool box."

Sarah had heard that joke before. "Nice to see some things haven't changed," she said.

Eric and Sarah showed their matching wedding bands.

"You two are married?" asked Mrs. Olson. "Why weren't we invited to the wedding?"

"We wanted to keep a low profile while we were getting married," said Eric.

Sarah then revealed her dragon wings. Papa Wowo recognized the wings.

"Oh right," he said. "Family of half-dragon vampires."

"That would make sense with all these Belmonts about," said Mrs. Olson. "By the way, Eric. Is your godmother around? I would like to get re-acquainted with her, too."

"Mom," shouted Sarah. "Mrs. Olson is here!"

"Rainey?" Sapphira said. "I'll be right down."

Sapphira came down from her room and shook hands with Mrs. Olson and Papa Wowo.

Cindy and Eric Junior came down stairs as well. They wanted to see grandma and great grandpa.

Cindy sat on Papa Wowo's lap and Eric sat on Mrs. Olson's lap. Sapphira explained the scare the Menuhins had when Eric had a grand mal seizure.

They went to Wales and spent their time there thinking Eric wouldn't make it. They thought about returning to see if he was still alive but their fear he died was too strong.

"You found out he was alive," said Papa Wowo. "Or at least he was until he got turned into a vampire."

"Papa Wowo," said Eric. "Dracopires are of the living variety."

"It's alright, Eric," said Sarah. "We know he didn't mean anything by it."

Trevor and Sypha were observing their conversation. Trevor said, "I still don't see why Christians like you would choose a vampire as a godmother.

Mrs. Olson asked Sapphira, "Who are those people?"

"They're Belmonts," said Sarah. "Catholics and vampire hunters."

Lorina said, "Aunt Sypha, you continue to pester the Olsons and Menuhins and I assume you still believe you think you earn your way to Heaven, too."

Sypha said, "My niece, you are in no position to debate that with me. Not you, nor that boogie man spawn you call a husband."

"That's Mister Boogie Man Spawn to you," said Edgar Cale Junior.

"It's alright, son," said Serenity Cale. "They're Belmonts. What do you expect?"

Trevor made a clever retort. "And what did we expect of you? The woman formerly known as Lisa Tepes. You're the ex-lover of Dracula and the Boogie Man. After dating those monsters, who are you going for next? Frankenstein?"

Alucard was offended by Trevor's comment. "I've been helping you and your kindred fight Dracula for 500 years. You can't even show a little respect for my mother?"

Serenity said with tears in her eyes, "Are you not satisfied that I learned my lesson? Some people find out the hard way"

"We've worked so hard to help Serenity and here you Belmonts are, treating her like dirt," said Sarah.

"What kind of vampire hunters are you?" asked Mrs. Olson.

"I guess I expected them to be like Buffy," said Papa Wowo. "I guess that only applies to Lorina here."

"Open minded and cunning is what a Belmont is all about," said Lorina. "I guess that means something totally different from what I've seen you guys do."

"I'm leaving," said Trevor. "I will not spend another moment here being preached to by someone from the shallow end of the gene pool."

"There's one in every family," said Sypha.

Then the couple left.

Sapphira said, "I think they were better off in the dark ages, to say the least."

"You okay, Serenity?" asked Mrs. Olson, wanting to lend some comfort.

"I'm fine," said Serenity. "Just regretting some of my choices and relationships."

"I guess the Belmonts have forgotten the verse where Jesus says, 'Let he who is without sin cast the first stone,'" said Mrs. Olson.

"I've tried telling them that," said Serenity. "But they just shrug it off."

"Their little egotistic phase won't last too long," said Alucard. "They'll be nice to us again. They've done so before after I helped them."

"I'm proud of you, son," said Serenity.

Alucard said, "I've only heard you say that in my wildest dreams."

Serenity gave him a pinch to show him it wasn't a dream. They both laughed.


	11. Belmont Bigotry

**CASTLEVANIA: Folly of the Greek Part 6**

One night at Bus Seat Bub's pizza parlor, after closing time, Eric and Sarah weren't going to bed right away. As dracopires, it was time to hunt again.

Eric and Sarah went hunting dragons. Sarah used herself as bait. Dragons were partial to maiden sacrifices, although Sarah wasn't a virgin.

Just to be safe, she stood down wind so the dragon couldn't smell her. A fire breathing dragon came up carefully, checking to make sure there were no dragon slayers nearby.

Since he smelled no dragon slayers, he opened his jaws toward Sarah. But before he took a bite, he smelled her. Sarah extended her dracopire wings, knowing it was time to attack.

Eric then descended from the skies and knocked the dragon on his side. First Sarah and then Eric grabbed the dragon by the neck and bit into it.

"Cursed dracopires!" yelled the dragon just before it died.

"Delicious," said Eric. "Tastes just like Razzoos gator tails."

Sarah smiled. "I can't believe dragons still fall for the old virgin sacrifice scam. I already gave my virginity to you Eric."

"And you took mine, Sarah," said Eric.

A voice suddenly said, "Stop it you two blood dragons. You're making us feel sorry for your last meal."

Sypha and Trevor then appeared. Eric and Sarah looked scared. The Belmonts were now hunting them.

"What brought this on, you two?" asked Eric. "We've proven that dragons are the only thing we've been hunting. What else do we need to prove? At no point have we broken our treaty. And we have never interfered with your pursuit of Dracula."

"Yes," said Trevor. "But there are many other evil entities and people you had the glory of killing. That glory should have been ours. It hardly helps, too, that you all have stayed pretty much on the ethical side. It would make it a lot easier to hate you if you would start acting like Dracula and his minions."

"So desperate to hate us," said Sarah. "Can't you just admit we're different and that not all vampires are bad? Eric and I have been praying for the day you Belmonts would stereotyping us as evil vampires."

Sypha sighed. "We're sorry. It hasn't been easy on us. It seems like this modern world we live in has been very corrupt. I guess we, too, are become corrupt." Then she started crying.

"Don't cry," said Eric. "All is forgiven."

Sypha wiped her tears and said to Sarah, "Tell Rosalina I said 'hi'."

Sarah smiled. "I will."

**THE END**


	12. Vampire Liberation

**CASTLEVANIA: **

**Vampire Liberation (Revised)**

One day, Trevor and Sypha Belmont came into Bus Seat Bub's pizza parlor looking concerned.

"Something bothering you?" Eric asked.

"We received word that Dracula is out hunting for enchanted ancient weapons," said Sypha.

"What bothers you about that?" Sarah asked.

Trevor answered, "He's looking for them on the Isle O' Cal."

"You mean he's searching 16th century ruins in the tombs of my ancestors on my island!" said Eric.

Sarah was angry too. "And he's taking advantage of how we're not fighting him out of respect for you Belmonts."

"Which is why we are letting you help us," said Sypha. "But just this once."

Alucard overheard, as did Edgar Cale Junior, Serenity Cale and Lorina.

"Count us in," said Lorina.

"You guys go ahead," said Bub. "I'll look after my mom and the kids."

"You're not leaving without me," said Rosalina. "I need to give Carmilla a piece of my mind."

Sypha smiled and told Trevor, "I told you she hated Carmilla as much as I did."

After a few short hours of taking the M.V. Phil Curry up through the Atlantic to the Arctic circle, they made it to Isle O' Cal. They docked at Rattle Gator Harbor.

A security guard said to them as they arrived, "Olson! My King! Good thing you are back."

"What's happened soldier?" Eric asked.

The soldier said, "There's been some weird things happening at Dragon Skull Cave. We're still foggy on the details. Rumors of grave robbers."

"So that was Dracula's first target," said Eric. He then turned to Delilah Menuhin. "He's found out about your old lab."

Delilah looked ticked. "Great! Of all the things he could have done, he goes touching all my stuff first!"

"Don't worry, Sis," said Sarah. "Lead the way!"

Delilah led them all to Dragon Skull Cave. There they discovered Dracula had awaken Delilah's old servants and put them to work. One of Delilah's servants noticed they had come to rescue them.

"Lady Delilah, you've come for us!" one of them said.

His joyous proclamation also alerted Dracula. Dracula noticed the slayer of Sarkphonius, Eric Olson, was there. Much to his surprise, his son Alucard was also there.

Eric and Alucard walked up to Dracula. Serenity followed them halfway to keep close watch. Something about this didn't seem right. It seemed like the same battle as the one where Edgar Cale Senior fought against Eric.

"Here we are again, Son," said Dracula. "But where are the Belmonts? All I see are Olsons."

"There here," said Alucard. "Just soaking in the sunlight. Taking in some scenery."

"Very funny," said Dracula. "I have no doubt they are working with you." Then he noticed Serenity Cale. "She remembers, doesn't she?"

"Forget it, Count Dorkula," said Eric. "We know how it's all going to end, don't we. But I'll be honest. I like the ending where Marty is the one who got burned to a crisp."

Dracula was offended by the joke. "Enough talk! Have at you!"

The fight seemed to last a long time. Eric eventually noticed Dracula's weak spot. It was a necklace that held a strange red amulet.

Thinking quickly, Eric tore it off and threw it to Baby Godzilla. "Think fast!"

Baby Godzilla breathed fire on the amulet and it incinerated in a cloud of red smoke. Dracula recoiled in horror at what happened.

"You fools!" he said. "You have destroyed the essence of my immortality. Without the crimson stone, I can't come back to life anymore."

Serenity then yelled out, "He's all your's guys!"

Sypha and Trevor attacked. Sypha used her control of the elements and fired magic bolts of lightning at Dracula. Trevor had a spiked whip, called a vampire killer. He launched it at Dracula. Between lightning bolts and a spiked whip, Dracula was sliced, diced, and burned to the ground.

His remains was a puddle of goo that eventually soaked into the ground. No plants ever grew there again, so they eventually put a memorial that listed all of Dracula's victims.

Meanwhile, with all Dracula's servants freed, they held a trial for Carmilla in Castlevania. She was convicted of mass murder and conspiracy in the mass murders committed by Dracula. Her sentence was death by being tossed into a nest of hungry rattle gators, a unique species on the Isle O' Cal.

Unfortunately, she was assisted by her evil minions in escaping to parts unknown.

Nevertheless, the Belmonts and Olsons had a grand celebration at Bus Seat Bub's pizza parlor.


	13. Werewolf Worries

**CASTLEVANIA **

**Werewolf Worries**

One day, Maria, Richter and Annette were back at Bus Seat Bub's ordering Pizza. Unfortunately, Sarah was having trouble taking their order.

Maria still hadn't recovered from her beauty envy of Sarah. "Eric, can you take the Belmont's orders?" she called to her husband.

Eric just sighed. He was frustrated about Maria's jealousy towards Sarah. He loved his wife's beauty. Her long ebony black hair that falls to her hips. Her soft snow-white skin and gentle features. Her pneumatic figure and diminutive height.

By contrast, Maria, at age 15, had not fully developed, had pigtails, braces on her teeth and a frustrating battle with pimples.

Eric just walked up to the Belmont customers and said, "Okay, is little Miss Aristocrat too afraid to get pizza on her face?"

"They're just trying to do their job, Maria," said Richter. "You're not making it easy on them."

"Fine, I'll just order plain cheese," Maria huffed.

Annette then said, "Richter and I will have the veggie pizza."

"Comin' right up," said Eric.

Fifteen minutes later, the pizza came out and the Belmonts began eating. As they continued eating, in walked Queen Ada. She glared at Eric and Sarah with wolf eyes.

"Where's Alucard?" Ada asked.

Eric and Sarah looked at each other. They weren't exactly in the loop about Alucard's current location. They just knew he had catching up to do with Serenity Cale.

They had heard stories about Ada, Queen of the werewolves. They knew sometime, after her older brother cured himself of lycanthropy, her werewolf genes awakened. Unlike her brother, she reveled in being a werewolf. She saw it as a gift and not a curse.

Her older brother Cornell was appalled by all of this. Finding out his sister was affected by lycanthropy, after all, was one thing. But it was especially galling to him to see Ada howling in delight.

Part of the reason he wanted to cure himself was to honor her. And he was taken aback. Neither Eric nor Sarah knew what became of Cornell after that, mostly because Sarah's half-sisters bluntly tell them that that information is for children of night fury only.

Eric took a big gulp. "He's not here. Of course, I'm sure you feel he would want to bond with his mother after so many years apart."

"So the rumors are true," said Ada. "Lisa Tepes is alive again. And she had a relationship with the Boogie Man."

Lorina said, "HAD a relationship. But it is over between them."

"Does she still go by the name Serenity Cale?" asked Ada.

"We're not at liberty to say," said Sarah. "But I'm guessing you can figure that out for yourself."

"Such a smart girl," said Queen Ada. "Tell Dracula's son I said 'Hello.'"

Then she glared at Eric. "If Alucard is not here the next time, then you are on the menu, Dracopire prince!"

Then she morphed into a wolf and ran out the door.

"Just great," said Eric sarcastically. "Of all the scary canine situations I've been in, with one being taking a bath with Coconut, ten would definitely be hanging around that furball for any length of time."

Maria mocked Eric. "The slayer of Sarkphonius is scared of the big bad wolf."

Annette said, "Maria, I think we need to help him."

Richter agreed. "It's the least we can do after he helped us defeat Dracula."

Maria said, "Of course. Besides, I'm willing to do this for Eric. Don't mistake my jealousy of his wife be mistaken for an unwillingness to help defeat evil."

"Well, Maria, your heart is in the right place," said Sarah. "I'll give you that."

"Just keep a lid on the jealousy, okay?" said Eric.

"Okay," said Maria.

**THE END**


	14. Pitch Black Problems

**CASTLEVANIA: Folly of the Greek Part 9**

One day at Bus Seat Bub's pizza parlor, Maria admired her face in the mirror. She was finally clear of pimples. Her smile became fantastic now that she no longer needed a retainer.

Sarah smiled and said to Maria, "I hope this has solved all your jealousy and grievances."

"Not exactly, Mrs. Olson," she replied. "I don't have your hair and certainly nothing close to your figure."

Sarah rolled her eyes and said, "I just hope you don't want my husband for your own."

Eric interjected, "I don't think so, honey. If I know these Belmonts. They all say when they were looking for the slayer of Sarkphonius, they hardly expected him to be so unimpressive. They expected somebody a lot more."

"I don't know what makes you unimpressive," said Sarah. "I guess the occasional emotional outbursts. But we vampires are used to being emotional."

"Is it my lack of arm strength?" asked Eric. "Were they expecting a weight lifter to kill King Sarkphonius. I gotta tell ya, those Belmonts are pretty bulky."

Richter Belmont was at a table nearby. He said, "I guess you could say that. One thing we Belmonts know about the Olsons of the Isle O' Cal, is that the smartest ones are always the hiccups."

"Excuse me, barmaid," said Eric. "I think you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered one with beefy arms and extra guts and glory on the side! This one here is a talking fishbone!"

Eric was making a reference to the movie How to train your dragon.

Richter's wife Annette started laughing.

Sarah began to laugh, too. Eric's reference was very appropriate to the point he was trying to make. Maria even found herself laughing.

Then Serenity Cale, Alucard, and Edgar Cale Junior came into the pizza parlor. Eric Junior and Cindy ran up to Edgar Cale Junior. "Uncle Edgar, you're home!"

Richter and Annette couldn't believe what they saw. Serenity Cale - the rumors were true about her after all.

Richter just asked out of the blue, "Um, Serenity, I know you might find this a bit of an awkward question, but why do you have children of the night every time? Your first born is the son of Dracula. And your second is the son of Pitch Black himself."

"The Boogie man?" Maria asked. "Really?"

Serenity just sighed. "Honestly, my children are not the mistakes. The mistake was the good I thought I saw in their father that was never there."

"Yes," said Eric. "And FYI, Richter, at the risk of her making that same mistake again, she's decided to stop dating altogether."

"Well," said Ricther. "Those are good reasons."

Sarah changed the subject. "By the way, Alucard. The werewolf queen came by asking for you."

Alucard said, "Ada came by?"

"Yes," Eric said. "She threatened to eat me if you were not here the next time she came by."

"Ada," Alucard sighed. "That miserable... grrrr."

The two dracopires tried to calm Alucard down. "We're sorry you share a bad history with that Lycan."

Alucard asked Eric and Sarah, "Did Rosalina tell you what happened to her brother Cornell?

"No," said Sarah. "She said the information was for children of night fury only."

Eric said, "Maybe we're better off not knowing."

"Glad to see you're being good sports about it," said Alucard. "I'll tell you that story when you're ready for it."

"Take your time," said Sarah. "We're half dragon vampires. We've got an eternity."

Everyone laughed.


	15. Baby Godzilla and Bub's Sister

**CASTLEVANIA: Folly of the Greek Part 10**

One day at the Menuhin compound, Eric and Sarah were asleep together. Because they were dracopires, they were nocturnal.

Sarah whispered to Eric in her sleep, reminding him of how much she loved him. Eric just mumbled back in his sleep, "I love you more than life itself, Sarah. If I had to live life without you, then I might as well not have a life at all."

She smiled sweetly.

While the Menuhins slept, Bus Seat Bub's pizza parlor was crowded. Edgar Junior and Lorina had the daytime shift serving pizza.

Bub's whole family, including his mom and dad and sisters, were the guests of honor. He said to his parents, "I love it when you two are happy together."

Captain Lance Bedevere, Bub's father, said, "I never believed in the dating philosophy of treating your wife like a greek Goddess. But in my case, my wife actually is a Greek goddess. The only philosophy I have ever held to is to be truly unconditionally in love with your wife."

Aphrodite, Bub's mother, replied, "I'm the Greek goddess of love, but it took me a thousand years to meet the man who could make me think I never knew the first thing about it. I've learned so much from this wonderful man."

One of Bub's sisters, Alex, said, "Well, I see a lot of Belmonts, but where are the Menuhins? This is the Menuhin compound, after all."

Alucard answered, "They're asleep at the moment. Wouldn't you expect a family of half dragon/vampires to be nocturnal?"

Alex replied, "We're not sure what to expect. Normal vampires fry in the sunlight and dhampirs need no sleep at all."

Alucard then made a grimace that Eric often makes when he thinks, "I can't win, can I?"

Maria Renard pointed at Alucard. "Hey, Eric does that a lot."

Sypha laughed. "I'm starting to enjoy this family pandemic. First Eric. Then Edgar Cale Junior. Then Sarah. Then Serenity Cale. Now Alucard is doing it."

"I guess it's now a running gag," said Serenity Cale.

Another one of Bub's sisters, Athena, said, "So Eric is here. Does that mean he has become a dracopire like so many Menuhins have told us?"

"Yes," said Simon Belmont. "Sarah bit Eric on the night of the blood moon. Ironically, it was the same night that Dracula came back to life."

"Ironic?" said Alex. "Yes, I suppose it is ironic. At the same time of the last resurrection of one immortal, a new immortal rises. Thankfully, Eric's still on the good side."

Audrey, another sister of Bub's, said, "Let's just hope Sarah outlives Eric. We all know how Dracula reacted when his loved one died."

"No," said Bub. "Eric is the kind of vampire who would mourn his wife, give a moving eulogy, and go on with his life confident that she is in a better place and will see her again some day."

Alex said, "Well, being a demi-goddess myself, I'm looking for the right guy. I'm hoping for a connection with an immortal who has ties with Eric. Bub, do you know any servants or sidekicks Eric has?"

Bub smirked. "Eric's never kept any thralls. But he does have a sidekick who I think you'd get along with quite nicely."

Baby Godzilla then realized, Bub was trying to hook him up with his sister. Alex looked at the paleocene and she was infatuated. "Wow, Baby Godzilla! Is that you?"

"Guilty as charged," he confessed.

"Well, you're certainly not a baby T-Rex anymore," she flirted.

Aphrodite said, "Bubs, let's let these lovebirds have some privacy."

So they all got up and left the pizza parlor leaving Alex and BG to converse over dessert pizza and coffee.


	16. Dark Magic Danger

Later that evening in Bus Seat Bub's pizza parlor, Baby Godzilla and Alexandria Bedavere were becoming inseperable.

Eric and Sarah were soon awake and began cherishing the new couple. Eric said, "Our hatchling is growing up."

Sarah laughed infectiously and then hummed the song, Sunrise Sunset. Baby Godzilla clenched his teeth in embarrassment. Alex just cuddled him.

Eric then looked at Captain Bedavere talking with the Belmonts. Aphrodite was with him. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Something up, Uncle Lance?" asked Eric.

Sypha Belmont answered for him. "Something is up! This washed up war monger dare accuses my neice Charlotte of being a malefecar.

Lance said to Eric, "I've tried telling her I think Charlotte's a good girl. But she's gotten herself with the wrong crowd."

"Lance, I think you should bring physical evidence of the crime first," Eric replied. "Mrs. Belmont is very touchy when it comes to the subject of witch hunts."

"Out of respect for Sypha," said Sarah, "I don't think Eric should be the one to investigate."

"Indeed not, Mrs. Olson," said Trevor Belmont.

Grant said, "I'll do it for you, Trevor." Grant thought about how he had lived in Trevor's shadow his whole life. Trevor was the one who got the girl while Grant was just the sidekick who did all the real work.

Needless to say, there was a time when Grant wanted Sypha knowing he couldn't compete with his friend Trevor.

Trevor snapped him out of his flashback when he said, "Grant, you're not going alone."

"I am not playing sidekick with you this time," argued Grant. "That was 500 years ago."

"Oh no," said Alucard. "They're going to argue again."

"Not if I can help it," said Eric. Then he turned to the two combatants. "Alright, you two. Grant clearly wants to make a name for himself. But if Trevor needs a companion for his trip, perhaps he can choose one of my god-sisters to go with him."

"What a fantastic idea, Olson!" said Sypha.

"Not a bad idea," said Grant.

"Oh no," Trevor sighed in frustration.

"Any volunteers?" Sarah asked of her sisters and half-sisters.

Rosalina asserted herself. "I'll show you who's the eldest, Sarah. Mr. DaNasty needs a companion? Well I'm game!"

Grant smiled at Rosalina. "Wow, you are one brave dragon lass."

"Thanks," said Rosalina. "Let's make haste before Trevor Belmont thinks he's being upstaged again."

The pirate and the dracopire gave each other high fives, and then they were off.

Trevor said to Lance, "What was it you were saying about my neice being with the wrong crowd?"

Lance replied, "Take a chill pill, Mr. Belmont. Grant is not hanging with the wrong crowd just because you think the dracopires are stealing your thunder."

Sypha consoled Trevor. "It's alright honey. Grant needs this."

"I guess you're right, Sypha," Trevor said.

Then he smiled at Sypha.


	17. Morris Motherhood and Adm Bonita Pique

**CASTLEVANIA **

**Morris Motherhood and Admiral Bone-To-Pick**

Grant and Rosalina were currently investigating Charlotte's apartment. Bub's dad told them that Charlotte might be involved with dark magic.

Rosalina asked Grant, "She's your neice. What do you think would lead her to cross the line on witchcraft."

"She and her cousin Jonathan Morris are currently on break," Grant replied.

"Really?" said Rosalina. "I thought they were inseparable."

"I thought so, too," said Grant. "But a certain Spanish paladin is working overtime to keep them apart. She's got a real thorn in her side about witches."

Rosalina then thought of a few witch hunters and then guessed, "Admiral Bonita Pique?"

Grant replied, "Aye, Dragoness."

"Wow," said Rosalina. "That Admiral sounds like she has a bone to pick. In fact, her name sounds just like the saying."

"Admiral Bone-to-pick?" asked Grant. "You've been hanging out with Eric and Sarah too long."

"I know, I know," said Rosalina. "I'm getting their bad humor."

Rosalina checked Charlotte's refrigerator. She didn't see any voodoo ingredients. So it wasn't black magic she was practicing. Not that kind anyway.

She noticed some interesting food sources, however. It was like Charlotte was on a diet - a very specific diet.

She then looked at a certain diary left on the kitchen table. It held writings of extreme emotion. Rosalina looked pale reading it - or at least paler.

Rosalina said to Grant, "I think I know why Charlotte would dabble in dark magic."

Grant asked, "Is it true? Charlotte is expecting Jonathan's child?"

"Yes," said Rosalina. "Charlotte's pregnant."

They looked at each other and they both felt that, dark magic or not, Admiral Bonita Pique must be stopped from oppressing their love at all cost.

Tune in next time for another episode of Castlevania.


	18. The Demi-Goddess and her Dinosaur

**The Demi-Goddess and her Dinosaur**

One day on the Isle O' Cal, Baby Godzilla was helping Eric make up for lost time with his royal subjects. Sarah handed a letter to Baby Godzilla.

Baby Godzilla looked at it. The stamp indicated it was sent from the Temple of Aphrodite. "I think Alex is inviting me for a date again," he said to himself. "Hopefully it's not something even more intimate."

He thought about their last date. She made the moves on him and he resisted, saying he wanted to wait until they were married. He told her loved her and cared about their relationship.

Alex understood Baby Godzilla's Christian beliefs and apologized and explained that she got over eager to lose her virginity. Baby Godzilla just told her he was a virgin too.

After recalling all of it, he opened the letter. He read:

_"Dear Baby Godzilla,_

_Mom wants to meet us at her temple in Marine Aqua City. _

_Love, Alex"_

Baby Godzilla then told Sarah, "Alex wants to see me at her mother's temple at the old Atlantian city."

"Alright my paleocene," said Sarah. "See you in a bit."

She tickled his head like how some mothers run their hands through their children's hair. The difference is that Baby Godzilla doesn't have hair and he is adopted.

With that, Baby Godzilla was off.

When he arrived, he entered the template. Alex greeted him there with a big hug. She said, "Thank you so much for coming, Baby Godzilla. I'm glad you're early. You know how impatient I get."

Baby Godzilla hugged her back. "I know. Eric and Sarah are that way too." The he changed the subject. "Your mother wanted to see us?"

Alex nodded and then she took him to see Aphrodite.

"Hello my children," she said to them. She turned to Baby Godzilla and asked, "Has Eric forgiven me about the whole loan shark situation?"

"Yes," said Baby Godzilla. "He's held many grudges but you are a special case. I know he gave you a big scare when he was released from your captivity. He does not regret sparing your life. When he returned home to the pizza parlor, he mentioned the irony of how you're the Greek goddess of love and yet you don't know a thing about it."

Aphrodite said, "Eric has just as much compassion as my husband Lance."

"Maybe your husband taught him that," said Baby Godzilla.

"Not entirely," said Alex. "Let's face it. No ordinary man could fall in love with Sarah, given the fact that she's a dracopire."

Baby Godzilla said, "Eric has never claimed to be a dragonslayer or vampire hunter. He has always insisted he is just a demonslayer."

"That's a very good point," said Alex.

"I heard about the disagreements you two had last time," said Aphrodite.

"It's alright, mom," said Alex. "I'm sorry I got impatient."

"It's okay, daughter," said Aphrodite. "My real question is whether Baby Godzilla is ready for marriage."

Baby Godzilla replied, "I was more concerned about whether Alex was ready for me yet." Then he took something out of his pocket. He knelt down in front of Alex and opened a small jewelry box revealing a diamond engagement ring. "Alexandria Zelda Bedevere, would you do me the very high honor of accepting my proposal for marriage."

Alex laughed and then began to cry tears of joy. She took the ring from Baby Godzilla and placed it on her left ring finger. She held it up to the light to marvel at its beauty. "Of course I will, my love. Of course I will."

Baby Godzilla grabbed her by the waist and hugged her closely. They laughed together and Aphrodite was so moved that she even shed a tear of joy.


	19. Newborn Moroi

**CASTLEVANIA: Folly of the Greek Part 14**

In the medical suite of the Menuhin Manor, Sarah was giving birth to Athalie. Eric's hand was numb. He didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad sign considering Sarah had been squeezing it for so long.

Serenity Cale then said, "Congratulations you two. Athalie has finally been born."

Eric and Sarah cried tears of joy has they held the newborn Dracopire in their arms. "Hello, my beautiful baby daughter," said Sarah.

Eric tried to tickle Athalie's palm and Athalie grabbed his finger. Serenity handed Eric a pair of plastic scissors. He carefully cut the umbilical cord. Then Sarah began to nurse baby Athalie.

Eric asked the doctor to check Sarah's diagnostics. Serenity complied and checked over Sarah's diagnostics. Her vitals were outstanding. Her brain activity was okay.

"Sarah is going to be alright," said Serenity. "Dracopires have a very high metabolism."

"Thank you, Serenity," said Eric. "My wife is going to be okay." Eric walked over to the couch and fell fast asleep.

"Guess I must have had a long labor," Sarah said, laughing infectiously. Then she fell asleep as well.

"Looks like their fatigue is as fast as their metabolism," joked Alucard.

Serenity laughed. "My boy, I'm glad to see you smile again." Then she wrapped Athalie in a blanket and put her on a table on the other side of the room.

Alucard went to the waiting room to tell everyone the good news. Eric Junior and Cindy jumped for joy and shouted in unison, "Yay, we have a baby sister now!"

"I have another niece," said Edgar Cale Junior.

Lorina said, "Maybe we should have another child, Edgar."

Edgar replied, "Honey, I love you."

Maria said, "Get a room, guys."

Trevor said sarcastically, "Yes we all enjoy the hype about the birth of a new moroi."

Everyone stopped and stared at Trevor and Sypha. Lorina said, "Uncle Belmont, right now you're being a bigger buzzkill than Buzz Killington."

Maria chimed in, "And he was only funny on the Seth McFarland cartoons."

Baby Godzilla added in his two cents. "Only because the Griffins added the punchline."

"That's it you three," said Sypha. "Your TV privileges have been taken away for the rest of the weekend."

Alucard said, "That's a little harsh, Sypha."

Sypha stared at the dhampir. "Okay, they can watch TV. But you have to monitor what they watch."

"Yes, my lady," said Alucard.

"Let's go to Bus Seat Bub's pizza parlor while we wait for Eric and Sarah to come around," said Trevor.


	20. Baby Blues

**CASTLEVANIA: Folly of the Greek Part 15**

Previously, little Athalie was born. Eric and Sarah were overjoyed at their new baby daughter. Now Eric and Sarah are fast asleep after the long labor.

Serenity Cale said, "Eric and Sarah haven't come around yet. Athalie is still asleep, too.

Trevor and Sypha then got up from their seat at Bus Seat Bub's pizza parlor. "We're going to check up on one of our other patients," said Trevor.

Baby Godzilla stood up and said, "I've got another patient to check up on, too."

Bus Seat Bub knew who the patient was, or at least Baby Godzilla's patient. Bub said, "Take good care of my sister and my niece."

Baby Godzilla then replied, "I will, my brother-in-law."

Trevor and Sypha went to check up on Charlotte and her baby, Malcolm. Charlotte was very depressed. Her ex-fiance, Jonathan, was corrupted by Admiral Bonita Pique. Trevor and Sypha cried with Charlotte. They were upset that Charlotte left her. They were glad that Rosalina and Grant saved them, at least. Poor little Malcolm would grow up fatherless.

Rosalina and Grant soon followed them into Charlotte's room. They were concerned about Charlotte, too, as well as little Malcolm. Sypha and Trevor then had a discussion with Rosalina and Grant. They said they wanted to take care of Charlotte and Malcolm.

Grant and Rosalina questioned them why Trevor and Sypha wouldn't take care of them. Sypha was silent for a moment and then answered. "We figure that the more Charlotte is exposed to vampires, the less likely it is that she will follow in our footsteps as vampire hunters. It's very difficult for us to know how to prevent it unless she is in your custody."

Rosalina then said, "I'll take good care of her, Sypha." She then brushed her hand against Charlotte's hair. Grant patted the half-dragon vampiress on the head, too. "You'll have me with you, Roz."

Meanwhile, in another hospital room, Baby Godzilla was looking after Alexandria Bedevere and their newborn baby daughter, Buttercup. "How are you, my wonderful, sweet baby girl," said Baby Godzilla, cradling her in his arms. Buttercup just cooed in response. Baby Godzilla looked at Alexandria. "You made a good looking kid, Alex."

Alexandria kissed him. "You helped, Drake."

Baby Godzilla gave Buttercup back to Alexandria so she could nurse the baby. He thought, "I love my wife and my child."

Alexandria thought, "The one true God has blessed me with a good husband. And that's a lot more than any Greek so-called 'god' could do."

The next morning, Baby Godzilla was cradling little Buttercup in his arms. She slept soundly in his arms. When his T-Rex arms got tired, he placed her back in the bassinet.

Alexandra Bedavere came up to her paleocene husband and said, "Daddy's proud, isn't he?"

"Yes," said Baby Godzilla. "I'm very proud of our daughter. Our beautiful baby girl."

"Well shut my mouth," said a voice. Baby Godzilla and Alex turned to see Elizabeth, Baby Godzilla's mother and Aphrodite, Alex's mother.

The couple was in tears. "We're so glad you came!" they said in unison. Then each one hugged their mother.

Aphrodite said to Alex, "I missed you, too, daughter. I'm glad to see I'm a grandmother now."

Elizabeth said to Baby Godzilla, "Yes, and we're both dying to see our granddaughter."

So the couple took the two grandmothers to see baby Buttercup asleep in her bassinet. The two immortals looked at their baby granddaughter and beamed with pride.

"Cuter than I imaged," said Elizabeth.

"Yes," said Aphrodite. "It takes away all the worries of being in-laws with a dinosaur."

Everyone laughed.


	21. Judgement 2

**Castlevania: Judgement II**

After Dracula's defeat at the hands of the heroic Baby Godzilla, Eric and Sarah decided to search for the Redzaks, whatever remained of their kin. Sarah decided to look in Transylvania while Eric searched in Gladewater.

While in Gladewater, Eric discovered a dimensional rift. He decided to enter it given that whoever created it was probably up to no good. Suddenly, Eric was teleported into a parallel reality. It was a land of the lost.

Eric looked around him. He was standing in a cemetery, similar to the ones they have in Transylvania. Suddenly, a white haired man approached him. The white haired man got out his pocket watch and said, "Right on time, demon slayer."

Eric quickly extended his dragon-like wingspan. "State your business, mister," Eric declared.

"My name is Aeon. I am a time guardian. I have created this special universe for certain people in Dracula's history. They were all seeking something. I had hoped by granting their desires, I could get them all to help me defeat the Time Reaper. He intended to erase Dracula from all history."

Eric asked him, "Wouldn't that make history much better. I mean, no more Dracula means a lot less death, if you know what I mean."

Aeon asked, "Yes, but wouldn't that also wipe your wife Dracovania from history as well? Besides, don't you want Baby Godzilla to achieve his victory over Dracula?"

"Oh yes, that is a good point," said Eric. "But still, why bring me here? Haven't all the vampires, vampire hunters, and werewolves gotten what they want from you?"

"That's just it. Your greatest enemy has found her way into this rift and stolen the magic I used to grant everyone their wishes. Now she is using the magic to gain insight into the secret desires of everyone here."

Eric said, "Let me guess. Does her name start with 'Mega' and end with 'Mindy'?"

"You never cease to amaze me, Eric."

Eric said with a very ambitious grin. "Bring the Dalek on, Doctor!"

Aeon said, "Hold your horses. You still need some training."

"Fine," said Eric. "Let us begin."

After finishing a practice fight, Aeon said, "You truly are the slayer of the Redzaks, even though you are a dracopire known as Dracomorphius. But I warn you that Mega-Mindy is very powerful now. You need to gather some recruits, starting with Dracovania, aka Sarah.

Eric replied, "Bring Sarah here and repeat the whole situation to her. She won't hesitate to join us." I will seek the other people of this world in the battle against Mega-Moron."

Eric and Sarah attempted to recruit everyone in this new universe. As they tried to recruit, however, certain people resisted. Not one of them saw the danger Mega-Mindy posed. It wasn't until Mega-Mindy made her appearance that people finally realized what was going on. They could hear her evil laughter and her controversial Dalek chant: Exterminate, Exterminate!

Everyone looked up at Mega-Mindy. Some were flat out horrified at her maniacal appearance. Others were foolish enough to believe she was weaker than she appeared.

Eric said, "Listen people. We've got to put aside our differences and fight her together. If we stand divided then we all are screwed."

A vampire slayer named Simon said, "If she even thinks of messing with the members of the Belmont clan, she'll be the one that's screwed."

Dracovania replied, "Simon, your arrogance in your heritage is in error. This is a Redzak we're talking about. A Redzak! They believe themselves to be superior in every way to the human race. Superior in strength, intelligence, you name it. Every last other species is nothing but a mere abomination. They therefore must be exterminated as if it were a pest."

And interestingly enough, one of the vampires most interested in Dracovania's declaration, was none other than Dracula himself. This Dracula, however, was a younger version of the one killed by Baby Godzilla. Many centuries prior, Dracula had been exiled into this dimension rift created by Aeon. How he escaped the rift is the subject of another story, but suffices to say he was there, and he was quite captivated by Dracovania.

Others were also moved by her statement. It looked as if her words would have the desired affect.

Mega-Mindy laughed at the creatures below. "Little Dracopire girl is indeed correct about every word she said about me. I will crush you like the lowly worms you are! Only Eric Samuel Olson would give me a second thought about my own safety."

Eric tried to think of a plan everyone could agree with. "How about this… Let's all take shifts attacking her. One by one, systematically and then I will finish her off at the end of the battle."

Mega-Mindy laughed and came down from the top of the tower she was on. "Bring it on you insects."

One by one they attempted to weaken Mega-Mindy, surviving her attacks using their wits, speed, and strength. After enough time, she was weak enough for Eric to confront her face-to-face.

"Well, if it isn't the slayer of my king," said Mega-Mindy glaring at Eric's eyes. "It would be my greatest honor to exterminate the demon-slayer himself."

Eric replied, "You will eat those words on a golden plate, your royal pain!"

Mega-Mindy and Eric battled with incomparable skill. In time, Mega-Mindy became exhausted and couldn't take it anymore. "Emergency Temporal Shift!" she yelled out. Then, she began to slowly warp through space/time.

"See you back in my own time, Mega-Mindy!" Eric shouted. "You'll be lucky if your Redzak minions find you there."

Mega-Mindy left this universe roaring at Eric. "You just wait demon-slayer. You just wait. You will pay."

With that, she disappeared.

"What a dreadful woman," said Aeon.

"Indeed," Eric replied. "If evil had a mother, she would be it."

Sarah asked Eric, "I guess we should be getting back to Earth 2012."

Aeon quickly teleported Eric and Sarah back to Gladewater. They cleaned the cabin and then drove back to Sachse. They knew the threat was still out there, but they were more confident than ever that whatever Mega-Mindy had in mind, they would be ready.

**To be continued  
**


	22. Two Houses Both off Their Game

**CASTLEVANIA**

**Rise of The Dracopires**

**Two Houses Both Alike in...Being Off Their Game**

One day, Sypha Belmont was on the hunt for vampires. She refused to believe that Dracula was permanently annihilated. Then she was approached by three Redzaks.

"You must be the Kazder triplets," she said.

"Do you know where our father is?" asked Paxi, one of the triplets.

Sypha handed over the skull of King Sarkphonius and said, "Forgive me if he's rather cold and lifeless. I'm afraid Eric must have killed him and sold his skull to me. Rather an interesting souvenir, if I do say so myself."

Sypha, of course, was deliberately provoking the Redzaks. Even though she knew Eric had been turned into a dracopire by Sarah Menuhin, she still wasn't trusting Redzaks anymore than when Eric was in his demon-slaying prime.

Paxi grabbed the skull from Sypha and cried at the sight of it. Then she placed it on her chest and absorbed the skull into herself. Paxi's body transformed and in her place stood the one and only Mega-Mindy. She laughed maniacally.

"Like taking candy from a baby," she shouted.

Sypha recoiled in horror. "Good grief," she said. "Paxi was just you in larvae form?"

"Clever girl," said Mindy. "You see, the Mega-Mindy you met during the events of Castlevania Judgement was me from another time. After that, I warped back to 2002, where I was eventually had another encounter with Eric Samuel Olson. That was from an earlier time than this here and now. My original form was destroyed. But my spirit survived and took on three other forms, namely the Kazder triplets. Only one of the three forms needed the skull to turn back to me."

"Why do you still want to fight Eric?" asked Sypha. "He's one of you now."

Mindy cackled, "Oh sure. You believe he is another demon just because he's a vampire. What a demeaning stereotype."

Sypha asked Mega-Mindy, "Why are you defending Eric of all things? For that matter, why are you defending vampires in general?"

Mindy said, "You say they're my species. I consider that blasphemy. I am not a creature of earth whereas vampires are. Don't equate me with your small minded view of the universe."

Sypha didn't like being called small minded. She attacked with her staff which Mindy blocked with her scythe.

"I've got some Eric Samuel Olson to exterminate," Mindy said. "This is a waste of my valuable time."

Mindy teleported away, Sypha sighed in frustration.

"I think searching for Dracula is a waste of time," she said to herself. "That pink haired ego-maniac is a bigger threat."

Meanwhile, Eric and Sarah were just being crowned King and Queen of the Dracopires. Eric was trying to look sharp and handsome as always.

Sarah put on her makeup and brushed her hair. When they were about to be crowned the new monarchs of the Menuhin clan, three party crashers interrupted. Mindy and her two sisters Mandy and Jenny arrived.

Eric yelled out, "Who is disrupting our coronation?"

Mega-Mindy ran up to Eric and said, "Coronation of Dracomorphius? This is bad comedy."

Eric and Sarah both looked in horror. They saw, standing in front of them, the pink haired menace that was the biggest royal pain in the butt.

Cindy and Eric Junior hid behind her mother's back. They were terrified at the sight of the super villain Eric told them about in his vigilante tales.

"I slayed you once mega-jerk," said Eric. "I can certainly slay you again."

"Aren't you a little past your demonslaying years?" Mindy said, "Now that you've settled down with the half dragon-vampiress?"

"My prime maybe over," said Eric. "But I still got my old moves."

"Let's test that, Olson boy," she said.

They fought for a while and Mindy was impressed he hadn't lost his touch.

It seemed that way for a while. Eventually, however, Eric's cold-bloodedness caused him to get exhausted. Mindy laughed and insulted him.

"You fight like a dairy farmer," she cackled.

"How appropriate," Eric replied. "You fight like a demonic alien cow."

"Hey, that's Mrs. Demonic Alien Cow to you bub," Mindy said with a tone of irony.

Sypha tracked Mindy's ion trail to her current location. They were able to follow her by teleporting to the same destination.

"Who's universally small-minded now, mega-moron!" shouted Sypha.

"Oh, frack!" yelled Mindy. "You found me!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Witch Gone Wacko

**CASTLEVANIA**

**Rise Of The Dracopires**

**Witch Gone Wacko**

Sypha almost smiled that she had caught Mega-Mindy in the home of the Dracopires. Sarah began to get quite frightened, almost as frightened as her children, now that there was about to be a three-way battle between Redzaks, vampires, and vampire hunters.

Mega-Jerk herself was disgusted by what was happening. She first wanted it to be a one-on-one fight between her and Eric Olson.

But now some over-zealous witch had to crash her fun. Mega-Mindy's sister Jenny said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of the zealots."

"Thanks, Jenny," said Mega-Mindy. Then she told her other sister Mandy, "You handle the other Dracopires. Keep them from helping Eric."

"With pleasure," said Mandy.

Sypha Belmont said to Jenny, "You think you're trying to scare me with your alien powers? Think again!"

"Oh I'm not trying to scare ya," said Jenny. "I'm just gonna kill ya."

Mega-Mindy said to Eric, "It looks like you have your old wind back."

"You seem to have broken yours," joked Eric.

"That's another one of your puns that I can't stand," said Mega-Mindy. "I might have to call Wormtail Jenkins."

"That will give him quite the opportunity to overthrow the throne of the Redzaks," said Eric.

Mega-Mindy shuddered and realized it was a bad idea to get Wormtail Jenkins involved with any of her plans. "Okay, then, how about Laura Maniac?"

"Great," said Eric. "I have no idea why she has three faces. Maybe she can't decide which one is the ugliest."

Mega-Mindy then cringed. She realized Laura's split personalities might get everyone killed. "Okay, fine," she said. "How about Zombie Maggot? He certainly wouldn't screw up."

"Okay," said Eric. "But why would you want that kiss up?"

She groaned again realizing Zombie Maggot did worship her but he was several hands short of a full deck. He was probably the dumbest Redzak of all.

Mega-Mindy didn't know how to proceed. Jenny was busy with Sypha. Mandy was busy with Eric's Dracopire family.

But then Mega-Mindy had a great idea. Sypha's bigotry toward creatures of the night could be used to their advantage. Mega-Mindy knew Belmont history. Before Sypha married Trevor, she had an incident involving a vampiress named Carmilla. Sypha was just a child at the time, but Carmilla distorted the hearts of her fellow villagers.

Sypha's parents were killed by an angry mob of witch hunters. Sypha was one of the few survivors of the great witch hunters caused by the narrow mindedness of the villagers.

Sypha learned all the wrong lessons, though. The experience made her want to kill all the vampires because she blamed them for the villagers' actions.

So Sypha devoted herself to killing vampires and all other creatures of the night.

Mega-Mindy thought she could use Jenny to feed off Sypha's bigotry and finally possess Sypha and kill Eric using Sypha and Jenny.

"Hey, Jenny," said Mega-Mindy.

"What is it?" said Jenny. "I'm busy here."

"I think we can use Sypha to our advantage," said Mega-Mindy. "Possess the witch considering she's already got spirits working for her."

Sypha laughed. "Possess me? Ha! There's nothing you can distort."

Jenny smiled. "Oh, I think there is, Mrs. Belmont. Apparently, you've hated vampires since you were a small child. Isn't that right?"

Jenny accessed a labyrinth of illusion showing Sypha her worst memory of how Carmilla led the witch hunt that killed her parents and family.

Sypha watched in horror and tried to block out the images she had worked so hard to forget.

Jenny smiled and encouraged Sypha's grudge against vampires. "Just admit it. The world would be a better place without all those stinking vampires. And I can think of a really good place to start. He's got a lot of vampire in him and I think he would be much better if you ripped it out of him and left him with just the dragon half of his DNA."

"How do you take DNA out of a person?" asked Mandy.

"Shhh," said Jenny. "Can't you see I'm working her?"

"Sorry," said Mandy.

Then Jenny changed the illusion to the time Sarah bit Eric. "You see," Jenny said, "How easily he gave his soul over to that half vampiress Sarah Menuhin."

Sypha replied, "But he did do it to save his mother, didn't he?"

"Yes," said Jenny. "But this is the demon slayer who killed King Sarkphonius. He could have killed Sarah and used her blood to save his mother. Instead he took the coward's way out. Does that sound heroic to you?"

"No," said Sypha. "It does not." Sypha was very angry.

"What's worse," said Jenny, "is that when he went to see Sarah, he told her, or at least implied that your husband Trevor was a bigot. Doesn't that just burn your mind?" pleaded Jenny.

Finally Jenny had full control over Sypha. She went after Eric as directed by Jenny.

Eric couldn't believe what was happening. Sypha had somehow become everything she was trying to destroy.

"Bravo, JK, bravo!" said Mega-Mindy, cheering Jenny's possession of Sypha.

Eric spoke to Sypha, trying to break Jenny's hold on her, "Sypha, why have you let that Redzak control you?"

The possessed Sypha then said, "I'll show you who the bigot is, Olson!"

Eric dodged the attack. "Well, if Redzaks aren't demons, then they still made it pretty obvious they don't come in peace."

"What will you say when you are in pieces," said Sypha as she fired a lightning bolt at Eric, which he dodged again.

"You never had this ire for Alucard, son of Dracula who helped you fight against his father's oppression and keep Dracula's undead spirit at bay for a long time." Eric was very frustrated at her selective memory.

Sypha remembered that part of history. Alucard was one of the the good vampires. He was against his father's oppression. Alucard even once saved Sypha's life, as well as Trevor's.

Jenny began to lose her hold on Sypha.

Rosalina, Sarah's half sister, said something that completely broke Jenny's hold on her. "No one is exempt from the sting of death. Carmilla is the same scoundrel and Dracula loyalist who killed my father. Not a day goes by that I don't wish I could get revenge against her. You are not alone in carrying a grudge."

Jenny was finally out of Sypha. She wriggled and writhed in pain. Sypha was on her knees gasping for air.

Mandy quickly picked up her sister and flew back with Mega-Mindy to Razza.

Sypha apologized to Eric and Sarah. Eric and Sarah forgave her. Then she asked Rosalina, "Is it true about what Carmilla did to your father?"

Rosalina nodded. "Sarah doesn't feel the same grief that I do because her father is still alive. My mother remarried to a dragon fifty years after my father died."

Sypha said, "We will get our revenge one day, of that I'm certain."

**To Be Continued...**


	24. Christmas of Chaos

**Castlevania: Rise Of The Dracopires **

**Part IV-Christmas of Chaos  
**

Eric and Sarah had a third child, Athalie. Her Dracopire alias was Drachia. Eric Junior was 8 years old as was Cindy. The vampire hunters, who were aware of Dracula's permanent annihilation, were rather less than grateful.

The Belmont clan wanted the glory for themselves. Trevor Belmont, leader of the vampire hunters, put a bounty on Eric and his family. So the entire Menuhin clan went back to Cardiff, Wales, their homeland and Sarah's birthplace.

The place was so obvious that the vampire hunters would have thought to look everywhere else but there. Eric knew they blamed him for Mega-Mindy's exploits. They believed he had not tried hard enough to defeat her, out of some misplaced sympathy. They also were outraged at the events that took place in Castlevania Judgement.

Mega-Mindy stole magic that grants wishes from the Time Guardian Aeon. He originally took a small group of people from Dracula's history into his own parallel dimension. There he hoped to get rid of a time reaper from the future by using the special abilities from each person he took with him. In exchange for him granting their wishes using his special wish magic, they would help him destroy the time reaper.

But Mega-Mindy found her way into the parallel dimension, watched them destroy the time reaper, but used the distraction to steal the magic. Aeon discovered Mindy's treachery and tried to stop her. He had a deal with the others and he was not going to break his word. So they fought over the magic.

Mega-Mindy proved way too powerful. She defeated Aeon and escaped back into her own universe. Aeon was left to figure out how to compensate the others. But the others, now realizing they'd been cheated, were angry at Aeon and left him to go back to their own universe. Aeon was alone and disgraced.

Mega-Mindy used the magic on a well. She turned it into a wishing well, but polluted it with her own distortion magic. What then happened was that anyone wishing at the wishing well would have their wish granted in the most unwelcome way possible. For example, if someone was to wish for eternal life, they would get it. But then they would be sentenced to life in prison. If a woman were to wish for incredible beauty, she would be transformed into a butterfly. If a man were to wish for absolute power, he would be transformed into Adolph Hitler sitting in his bunker ready to commit suicide at the end of World War II. If a dinosaur were to wish to be human, he would turn into a chimpanzee waiting to evolve into a human in several million years.

It was three days before Christmas. Mega-Mindy hated Christmas, but she was rather pleased at what she had accomplished. Eric, her arch-enemy, was a half-dragon vampire hunted like a vermin. Mega-Mindy just kept singing to herself the Grinch theme from _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_.

One day, little Cindy was playing in the park. The little girl was born a vampire, needless to say. What she wanted for Christmas was to feel like a normal human. Eric Junior wanted to be treated like a good person and not just some little Goth boy.

Today, however, they were just grateful getting by in the world alive, sanctified in their homeland. But, unfortunately for them, their sanctified state was short lived. Maria Renard, a vampire hunter, who is 15 years old, stumbled upon their playground.

Maria Renard was also one of the few people who were in the parallel universe with Aeon. She wanted to use the wishing magic to increase her physical beauty. But when she discovered that Mega-Mindy stole the magic and created a well, she realized her desires would have to wait. There was no way she was going to trust her wishes to Mega-Mindy's corrupt ways.

Indeed, once it was discovered that Mega-Mindy's wishing well was toxic, Eric and the other demon slayers constructed a 20-foot metal barrier around it with a sign warning of its evil nature.

But Maria hoped that by holding Eric's children for ransom, she could convince him to purify the magic of the well and break Mindy's hold on it. To do that, Eric would have to steal the source of the magic away from Mindy. The source was a crystal, 10 centimeters across, which radiated a blue glow.

Mega-Mindy kept the crystal in a reinforced vault deep under the ground below her castle. What was worse than its location, were the hundreds of land mines buried all around the vault. Once inside the vault, Eric would have to avoid several axe pendulums and hundreds of multi-directional laser beams capable of slicing his mortal flesh into bits.

But Eric had the ultimate trump card. It was Aeon. He desperately wanted to get his reputation back and he had a crapload of magic capable of inserting Eric into the vault. Eric summoned Aeon from the other dimension on the promise that he would only assist in the capture of the crystal and not try to claim it for himself. Aeon agreed, but only on condition that the people be compensated with wishes that previously had been cheated. Eric agreed.

So Aeon gave Eric a teleportation spell that would allow him to beam directly into the inner chamber of the vault, thus bypassing all of the booby traps. Little did they realize, Mega-Mindy saw this coming. The crystal was kept inside of a booby trapped glass case that was too small for Eric to teleport inside of. And the case had magic of its own which made it impossible to be removed from the vault no matter what magic came against it. So Eric had to find a way to open the case while in the vault.

But Mega-Mindy had special vacuum tubes that removed the oxygen from the vault. So Eric would have to have an oxygen source with him, which he didn't because he didn't realize until it was too late.

"Oh frak," he thought. Of course, he couldn't swear out loud since there was no oxygen to breathe. So he had less than 2 minutes to get the crystal out of the glass case before passing out. He worked as quickly as he could on the combination lock guessing all possible combinations Mindy might have come up with. And wouldn't you know it, it opened when he entered the date and time of their first battle, many years earlier. Eric knew how much Mindy despised him but also how much she needed her conflict with him. It practically defined her.

When Mega-Mindy realized her combination had been solved, and the glass case opened, she sent Laura Maniac and Zombie Maggot and Wormtail Jenkins to attack him. But just as Laura entered the vault, her head got sliced off with one of the blades of the pendulum. Zombie got turned into a pile of Maggot cubes from the lasers. Wormtail got all the way to Eric, and since he could survive without oxygen, he posed the greatest threat.

So the battle began. Wormtail fired an extermination beam from his hand and Eric used the glass case to reflect it back, knowing the case was impenetrable. The beam came right back on Wormtail and fried his right arm right off. End of extermination beam. Wormtail cried out in pain. Mindy, sensing imminent defeat, cried out in agony.

Aeon used his magic and recalled Eric through the same teleportation wormhole that he used to get himself into the vault. Eric reappeared in front of Aeon and held out the crystal in front of him. But Maria Renard decided that she wasn't as interested in beauty and was more interested in making friends with Cindy.

But nevertheless, the wishing well was purified by Aeon and the crystal was sent back with him to the other dimension. Eric decided that, despite his earlier failure to keep it from Mindy, he was the best guardian of its magic. Mindy would not be as able to steal it from him again. He would be ready the next time.

Meanwhile, the barrier around the wishing well was taken down, and the people who originally were promised wishes by Aeon were given first chance at the well. Everyone else was given permission for only one wish, and Eric and the other demon slayers kept watch over it lest it be used for anyone's diabolical purposes again.

**To Be Continued  
**


	25. Maria's change of heart

**CASTLEVANIA: RISE OF THE DRACOPIRES **

**PART V-Maria's Change of Heart  
**

Previously, the vampire huntress Maria Renard kidnapped Cindy and Eric Junior Olson to blackmail Eric Senior and Sarah into purifying a distorted wishing well made by Mega-Mindy.

With the help of the time guardian Aeon, Eric succeeded in purifying the wishing well from Mega-Mindy's dark magic. But Maria changed her mind about using the wishing well after a conversation with Cindy. Maria wanted to be friends with Cindy.

And now the conclusion...

After some time, the two Dracopire parents, Eric and Sarah, grew to trust Maria Renard. Eventually, Maria was allowed to babysit Cindy for a while.

Maria then went to Transylvania to meet with other vampire huntresses.

"It seems you no longer envy women who have matured more than you, Maria. Why the sudden change of heart?" asked Sypha, another huntress.

Shanoa, another huntress, answered for her. "I think someone changed her heart for her." She paused. "It's alright little Olson child. You can stop hiding behind her back."

Cindy crept out from behind Maria. Being a half dragon vampiress, she was potentially afraid of the vampire hunters and huntresses. Sypha giggled at her.

"It seems the daughter of the demonslayer is very timid," Sypha said.

Shanoa asked Maria, "Tell me Maria, how did someone like Cindy changed your mind about wishing to increase your physical beauty?"

Maria began to explain. _"It all started when I held her and her brother hostage. Being born in an aristocratic family, I did not stoop to the cheap theatrics of tying them up in my basement. Instead, I locked them in a very comfortable room and gave them food to eat. Of course, they were under constant surveillance._

_"Cindy was the talkative type. I told her the reasons I kept her hostage. I also told her my personal history as a vampire huntress and how I grew up envying my female neighbors. I envied how fast they grew. _

_"Cindy asked questions that hit me where it hurt. She told me I was only 15. Why would I not be all grown up? After a while of conversing back and forth, she then asked another very pointed question. I was quite surprised._

_"Why do you envy those who have grown up so much? She asked me. Why is only physical maturity you want? You have a lot of other qualities, courage, optimism, determination that are far more important._

_"Cindy told me a lot of girls would envy those qualities that I had. But I scoffed at the idea. What girl could possibly envy those traits?_

_"But Cindy rolled her eyes and said, 'Maybe someone like me.' Cindy said she was afraid of her own reflection in the mirror. She came to feel hopeless in quite absurd times._

_"I finally saw the ridiculousness of feeling envy for those other girls. By the time I was going to bring Cindy back to her family along with her brother, Dracomorphius had already finished the deed."_

"Quite a story," said Sypha. "I've heard rumors that the demon slayers kin bring out the best in good people and the worst in bad people."

"Explain to me, Cindy," said Shanoa, "Why did your father fall in love with the vampiress."

"Like my father told Trevor," said Cindy, "A vampire is not a demon to be slain. It is just another form of a human."

Sypha said, "Yes, Trevor admits he's wrong. It was Dracula's wickedness that made him demonize such creatures."

"What about Mega-Mindy?" asked Shinoa, still puzzled, "She sounds like quite a she-devil."

Cindy found it difficult to explain, she was a child-prodigy, but she tried to lay it out plain and simple. "Mega-Mindy is a Redzak. You could think of them as an alien race since they're from another planet. The legends say Redzaks were arch-angels given physical manifestation through special bio-engineering technology found only on the Redzak home planet. The Redzaks are fallen angels, of course, condemned by their pledge to forever follow Satan himself."

Maria turned to Cindy. "Do you know how vampires originated?"

Cindy said, "No one is sure but it is theorized that it is some kind of supernatural plague affecting both the living and the dead. I can tell you where dracopires originated. The Menuhins found new life by drinking dragon blood. It allowed them to be vampires that were fully alive and breathing and not dead creatures capable of Christian salvation as well as procreation. As you can see, I am born a vampire and not spawned. But as we dracopires drink dragon blood, we also gain their reptilian traits, like, in the case of my mother and myself, wings."

Maria then said to Cindy, "Then can we vampire hunters request something of you and your family."

Cindy nodded.

"We want to bring peace between our kinds," said Maria. "If your father and the Menuhins have really vanquished Dracula for good, then we'd like your help to convert the evil vampires who remain to the ways of your family and clan."

Cindy replied, "It's already in progress as we speak, my friend."

**To Be Continued  
**


	26. Medeival Manners

**Castlevania: Rise of the Dracopires **

**Part VI-Medieval Manners  
**

One day, Eric, Sarah, Sapphira, and all of Sarah's sisters and half-sisters were getting ready for a rendezvous with several other vampires in the hopes of persuading them to join an alliance.

Eric questioned why he had to dress a specific way to greet the others. "Why do I have to dress up like a renaissance lord?"

"Some vampires have a certain dress code," Sarah said. "They find it promotes etiquette and formality, which, frankly, confuses me as well."

"Who are the vampires we're meeting with?" asked Eric.

Rosalina, one of Sarah's half-sisters, said they were meeting Dracula's son Alucard. Alucard was against his father's oppression. The story was long and complicated. She asked Eric if it was possible for him to at least try to understand.

Eric laughed at her concern. "You're asking me to try to understand? You're asking the man who calls Edgar Cale Jr. his brother?"

"I think Eric has a point," said Sarah. "Edgar has quite the similar story of having a dysfunctional father."

Rosalina huffed respectfully, "You have one brilliant husband, Sarah. I take back anything I said about stepdad and mother's character judgments."

Sarah asked Rosalina, "You're finally accepting that our birth mother is married to a fire-breathing dragon?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," said Rosalina. "The lizard is your father, not mine. I only tolerate him for your sake and the rest of my half-blood sisters."

Juliet came up to Rosalina and said, "I know you miss our real dad, dearly. But stepdad isn't pretending to take his place. You know that."

Rosalina sighed. "I know Juliet. Mom's re-marriage seemed to happen too fast after dad died."

"It could have been worse," said Juliet. "Dad could have died at the hands of a Belmont. So, its only fortune that he died at the hands of the treacherous Carmilla."

Rosalina snarled at the thought. "That Dracula loyalist will rue that day."

Eric laughed. "And they say I can't let go of a grudge." Then he gave Rosalina a pep-talk. "No one is exempt from the sting of death, Rosalina. Don't let it consume you. I hear stories that Dracula became a vampire because his loved one died and it was because of that incident that he forever had a grudge against God. You're better than him, Rosalina."

Rosalina nodded her head in agreement. Eric's words were very wise. Then she and Juliet left the room.

Sarah smiled at her husband. "I'm proud of you, Eric. Rosalina would have never taken that advice from me."

Eric looked in the mirror and said, "If I had a beard and my hair was slightly longer, I think I might look like William Shakespeare."

Sarah thought that would be in bad taste, so she tried something different on Eric. So she dressed him up in some Irish clothes.

"Okay, am I a dracopire or a leprechaun?" asked Eric.

Sarah cringed and said, "Couldn't have said it better myself." Then she dressed him in the garb of a French pope that looked more like the white sheet and hood of a Klansman.

Eric shrieked when he looked in the mirror. "Absolutely not, Sarah, This makes me look racist!"

Sarah was pretty disgusted at herself for even thinking of it. "Oh boy, now I see what you're saying. Get this off quick."

Then Sarah tried dressing him up like a Scottish musician.

"Hmmm," said Eric. "Not bad, just missing something, though."

Then he plucked a feather from an archaeopteryx caged nearby. Then he put it in his black hat. "That looks good. I wouldn't mind playing a flute and riding on the back of the Loch Ness monster in this outfit."

"Aye, me lad," Sarah joked.

Soon the family went off on their adventure.

**To be continued  
**


	27. When you hear the knell of Requeim bells

**Castlevania: Rise of the Dracopires**

**Part VII-When You Hear The Knell Of Requiem bells  
**

It was a dark and stormy night in Dracula's old keep inside Transylvania. Trevor Belmont, leader of the vampire hunters, was looking for Carmilla and the rest of Dracula's loyal followers.

He received a letter earlier that night that Carmilla had been seen at the deceased vampire emperor's castle. When they came upon the castle, he didn't see Carmilla. Instead, a pink-haired woman with a whiplash ponytail, black vulture-like wings, and icy cold blue eyes.

"Hello little vampire hunter," she said pointing her large scythe at him.

Trevor said, "Hey, you're not Carmilla."

The young but hostile woman cackled. "Right you are. I am far superior. I am the one and only Mega-Mindy."

Trevor was bewildered that he was face-to-face with a Redzak demon. He tried using his vampire-killer whip to attack her but she grabbed it with her left hand.

"I'm a Redzak, not a vampire," she laughed. "That may work on Dracula or Dracomorphius or even Dracovania, but it certainly is pointless against me."

"Like I would use it on Dracomorphius or Dracovania," Trevor said. "Dracula was my enemy, not them."

"But they were my enemies," Mega-Mindy replied. At that moment she grabbed the end of Trevor's whip and tossed him over the cliff.

Meanwhile, in Alucard's castle, Eric awoke having seen everything in his dreams. He hoped it hadn't happened yet so he could stop it. Then he tried to wake up Sarah. She woke up and gently stroked her husband's Auburn hair.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. "You look worried."

"I had a premonition that Mega-Mindy set a trap for Trevor and now his life is in danger. I think he may be dangling over a cliff or worse at the bottom lying dead."

"Goodness," said Sarah. "That is scary. But Trevor just got the letter."

"So I guess it hasn't happened yet," said Eric. "We still have time to save him."

Sarah gently took Athalie from her bosom and placed her in the bed and asked for her half-sister Juliet to keep an eye on little Athalie. Sarah adjusted her silky dress and headed downstairs with her husband.

They saw Trevor saying goodbye to his loved ones. Eric said, "Trevor! You're in danger!"

"What kind of danger?" asked Trevor's wife Sypha.

"That letter Trevor received was a fake," said Sarah. "It was sent by Mega-Jerk herself!"

Trevor looked bewildered. "So, it appears Eric Samuel's arch-enemy has set a trap for a vampire hunter?"

"Indeed," said Eric. "Mega-Mindy plans on taking her anger out on my friends and family. She strategically knows where to start."

He recalled all his battles with her since he was in pre-school. There was the time when Mindy used her distortion magic to let everyone else but Eric get an early start on an Easter egg hunt. Eric was apparently immune to her magic, though. Once everyone made their false start, without the teachers even knowing it, Eric was left crying. The teachers thought something was wrong with Eric's perceptions. But he was actually the only one seeing clearly.

Then in 3rd grade, there was the bee incident, where Mega-Mindy dumped a bucket of honey on his head and then let a swarm in through an air vent to attack him. Eric cleverly evaded the attack. Then Mega-Mindy was sent to the principal's office.

Then in middle school, they went to the museum of natural history. Mega-Mindy got on top of a triceratops skeleton pretending to ride it but only succeeding at toppling it.

Eric was very upset at what she had done because he knew she was just trying to provoke him. She risked getting expelled or sent to juvie just to irritate him. She was obviously obsessed with Eric, in a very negative and self-destructive way.

Later, Eric found out she was his personal demon. It was found that Eric did not possess a certain enzyme in his mitochondria that usually found in humans. Redzaks like Mega-Mindy use the enzyme to manipulate humans. Eric didn't have the enzyme, therefore he couldn't be manipulated.

The Redzaks considered Eric a threat and an abomination. When Eric destroyed King Sarkphonius at the age of 11, they felt something Redzaks never felt before - fear. They watched in horror and fear their king being killed by a mere human boy.

From that point on, Eric was an object of fear and loathing for the Redzaks. Mega-Mindy made it her mission in life to defeat him.

Sarah saw Eric's memory telepathically. She described it all to the Belmont family.

"That is just flat-out evil," said Sypha. "The Redzaks are wiping out anyone who gets in their way just to kill a man just because he's different from everyone else."

"This coming from the lady who swore vengeance on Carmilla," said Eric.

Maria and Cindy giggled. Sypha said, "For the record, Carmilla attacked my family first. Mega-Mindy was hunting you before you killed her father."

"Touché," said Eric.

Rosalina, another one of Sarah's half-sisters, said, "You're not alone, Sypha. Carmilla killed my dad. There's been recent evidence that King Sarkphonius was part of a conspiracy against my father."

"Do you know of this evidence?" Sypha asked.

Sarah answered for Eric. "Eric and I found a broken scepter at a souvenir shop in Transylvania. It was dated around the same time Rosalina's father died. Eric found it to be identical to Sarkphonius's scepter."

Trevor said, "So there was a time when vampires and Redzaks worked together."

"That was only under Dracula's rule," said Baby Godzilla. "They say Dracula's decline started in 1999, just after Sarkphonius was killed."

"I barely think that's a coincidence," said Eric Jr.

Alucard, Dracula's son, said "I doubt it is a coincidence."

Edgar Cale Jr. said, "Can't say I blame you two. Eric saved me from my demon-possessed father."

"Don't give me all the credit," said Eric. "Baby Godzilla's the one who fried the amulet that controlled Dracula's powers."

"Melted it like butter in a microwave," said Baby Godzilla.

"Enough of this tea party," said Eric. "I think Mega-Mindy is still expecting a visit from Trevor. I think we should give it to her, but include some uninvited guests."

Sarah took her husband's hands. "With you to the end, honey."

"Mega-Jerk won't know what hit her," said Baby Godzilla.

They all headed to the rendezvous point. When they arrived, the others stayed back while Trevor went to meet Mega-Mindy. She gave her spooky greeting. Trevor said, "So you're the Mega-Jerk I hear about."

This offended her greatly. She was surprised he knew the epithet commonly used against her.

Then Sarah followed by Baby Godzilla came out of hiding. Eric soon followed.

"I guess the tables have been turned," said Eric. "You meant this to ambush Trevor. Now you'll deal with us."

Sarah, aka Dracovania, asked "Are you sure you are up for a challenge from us, Mega-Mindy?"

Baby Godzilla said, "Remember what happened to your father."

Mega-Mindy looked in horror at the posse surrounding her. "This isn't fair. You've got me outnumbered. I didn't even bring Wormtail Jenkins with me."

But in fact, Wormtail Jenkins was there watching. But he had no intent on helping her. He thought he should be the leader. "What to do?" he thought. "Do I help the demonslayers kill Mega-Mindy and then kill them when they are not looking? Or should I help her fight them until a better opportunity presents itself."

The demonslayers were focused on Mega-Mindy but was also mindful of potential backup. Mega-Mindy sent an SOS to all Redzaks in the area.

Wormtail said, "I guess the queen needs my help. I would not want to disappoint her."

Wormtail jumped in front of Mega-Mindy. "Hello Eric," he said staring him in the eye. "Remember me? Remember the arm you took from me? Well I'm here for some payback."

Then he extended his right prosthetic arm and was ready to fire a laser beam at Eric's head.

"Wormtail!" said Mega-Mindy. "I may not have invited you, but thank the devil you're here."

The others cringed at that comment. Now it would be a real battle. Eric shot a small flame at Wormtail's face to distract him. Then Eric yelled, "Retreat!"

Eric, Sarah, Baby Godzilla, Trevor and the others ran back to Alucard's castle. Mega-Mindy was thwarted again in her mission to destroy every non-Redzak living being.

**To Be Continued…**


	28. Death in Retirement

**Castlevania: Rise of the Dracopires**

**Part VIII-Death In Retirement  
**

One night, Eric had a dream. He remembered his fight with Eric Cale Sr. and his lab assistant Mortimer Randall Aremos. Edgar fled the fight and left Mortimer, aka Marty, for dead. Marty hated Edgar for his betrayal.

As the dream faded, words appeared in Eric's mind. "Help me get back at him, brother of Edgar Cale Junior."

Eric woke up next to Sarah. He was confused. "That was a long time ago," he thought. "Not as long ago as the fight with King Sarkphonius, but almost."

Sarah opened her eyes. She heard his thoughts. "What's wrong, honey? You look a little baffled."

"I had a dream about Marty," Eric said.

Sarah was confused. "How do you know that name? How do you know about Mortimer Randall Aramos?"

"He was Edgar's lab assistant. I'm surprised you know about him, too."

Sarah smiled. She was even enamored by the possibility that her past was intertwined with Eric's or that Eric had possible Intel on Marty that she didn't. It was probably a little bit of both.

Then Sarah and Eric went to talk to Sapphyra about Marty. Sapphyra Menuhin was Sarah's mother.

"Your husband never ceases to amaze me," said Sapphyra.

"How many coincidences are there?" laughed Rosalina, Sarah's half sister. "Eric truly is a demonslayer."

"We have more pressing matters," said Juliet, another half sister of Sarah's. "Like Marty, for instance."

Eric said, "I don't care if he's dead or alive. We've got to figure out his location."

Shruiken knew where Marty was. He said, "There's a treasure chest in my hoard. I've been hearing voices come out of it. The voice called itself Marty. I guess I was too afraid to open it."

Eric said, "Considering how demon-possessed Edgar Senior was, I can definitely see why."

Eric went in to look at the treasure chest. He picked the lock and opened it. Inside was the skull of Mortimer Randall Aramos.

"I am free! I come for your souls!" said the skull.

"That's definitely Marty, alright," said Eric, "An egotistical numbskull."

"Ooh, has the demonslayer become a vampire hunter too?" the skull asked.

"Not vampire hunter," Eric said, "Vampire."

"Wow, ironic," said Marty. "Who's the twisted lowlife who bit you?"

Sarah glared into Marty's eye socket. "Right beside him, Mort."

Marty laughed hysterically. "Wow, a half dragon couple!" He noticed their matching wedding rings.

"In my dreams you said you wanted revenge on Edgar Cale Senior," Eric said. "So do you want to get even or just make fun of us?"

"As much fun as this is," said the skull, "Revenge would be more fun. But it really makes it difficult being literally a no-body."

"Tough just being a head in a box," said Sarah. "Too bad there's not a crank on the side. I'd love to see you pop out with a clown's hat on top of your skull."

Eric interrupted, "The dueling sarcasm will have to wait. We have work to do. We're going to have to find another skeleton and put Marty's skull on it.

Sapphyra had an ambitious grin. "I know the perfect fit for Marty." She pulled out her crystal ball and it showed the grim reaper, Dracula's most loyal servant.

"Brilliant. Genius," said Marty. "I will be the new grim reaper. Then you can put that loser's head in that box. Fantastic. Kill two birds with one stone."

"For once I agree with you, Marty," said Eric.

Eric and Sarah took Marty's skull in search of the grim reaper.

In the moonlit sky near Las Vegas, New Mexico (not Nevada). The grim reaper was headed to Eric's Uncle Bill's house along with Carmilla, the vampiress who killed Sapphyra's first husband.

They turned around to see Eric and Sarah glaring at them. Carmilla said, "Well if it isn't the slayer of King Sarkphonius and the daughter of that overgrown flying goanna."

"Our two greatest nemeses, how I have longed to destroy you both," said the grim reaper.

"I don't need any cowbell to fear the reaper," joked Eric.

The grim reaper was deeply offended. "Stop referring to that awful song. Your modern humor is the most irritating."

"I thought it was a screaming riot!" said Marty. "I got a fever, and the only prescription is your skeletal body, reaper! Hah!"

Eric got out his demonslayer sword and sliced the grim reaper's head right off. Then he placed the reaper's skull in the box that used to hold Marty's. Then Sarah placed Marty's skull on top of the reaper's skeletal body.

"Mmmm, feels weird," said Marty. "It must be the cloak. I can't stand wool. It makes my bones itch."

Carmilla saw her companion was defeated and ran off in fear.

"Looks like there's a new reaper," said Eric. "Edgar Cale Senior will be quaking in his boots."

"Revenge, thy name is Marty!" Marty said with glee.

Marty went to seek his victorious vengeance. Eric and Sarah went back to Sapphyra's castle.

**THE END…Until The Next Story…**


	29. Stockholm Syndrome Irony

**Castlevania: Rise of The Dracopires **

**Stockholm Syndrome Irony**

Because of Mega-Mindy's vendetta against Eric and Sarah, the Menuhin household seemed no longer safe for Eric Junior and Cindy. It seemed the Castle of the Dracopires had turned into a fortress. But at least, the family of half-dragon half-vampires brought peace between themselves and the vampire hunters. It was apparent the Redzaks were the only thing they had to be concerned about.

Maria Renard, a vampire hunter and distant relative of the famous Belmonts, offered to take care of Eric Junior and Cindy until Mega-Mindy's rampage blew over.

Sarah had her doubts about Maria Renard. Maria once kidnapped Eric Junior and Cindy in order to blackmail Sarah and Eric to purify a distorted wishing well made by Mega-Jerk herself. Maria and Cindy bonded while Cindy and her brother were held captive in Maria's guest bedroom.

So after Eric purified the wishing well, removing its dark magic, Maria returned Cindy and Eric Junior safely to his custody. And rather than wish for something for herself, Maria decided to wish for Cindy to become a powerful Demonslayer like her father. Her selfless wish would be granted and was reflective of her newfound love for Cindy.

Sarah, however, was still suspicious. Nevertheless, because of the dire emergency, she relented and allowed Maria to look after the twins.

Maria introduced the twins to her adoptive sister Annette and her adoptive brother-in-law Richter Belmont. Cindy and Eric Junior were cautious. They still were very timid and vampire hunters were scary to Dracopires.

Richter laughed. "This is ironic. Usually vampires are the ones who do the scaring." He then cleared his throat. "It's alright you two. We're not going to hurt you."

Cindy felt it was safe to approach. Eric Junior followed his sister. Annette thought Eric Junior and Cindy were cute. Annette asked Cindy, "You have a pair of dragon wings. Can you fly yet?"

Cindy replied, "I'm only eight years old. I'm still too young to fly."

Maria then asked, "Can you breathe fire?"

Cindy gave it a shot, but only was able to cough up small embers. Eric Junior then answered, "I guess our dragon DNA is still immature."

Maria then said to her two family members, "Don't worry. They only feed off reptiles. They don't drink human blood."

Richter replied, "Explains the lizard-like traits, doesn't it?"

"Alright," said Annette. "Let's take these two out of the cold. It looks like they're shivering."

When Cindy walked past a mirror she recoiled in fear at her own reflection. It wasn't that she was scary looking, but it seemed like her reflection would jump out and eat her.

"Relax, Cindy," said Maria. "It's just your reflection."

"I know," said Cindy. "It's just that most vampires can't see their own reflection."

"Yes," said Maria. "But didn't you say you were not a normal vampire?"

"It's true," said Cindy. "But I'm instinctively unaware of my unnatural traits."

Maria brought Cindy and Eric Junior to their guest room. Ironically, it was the same room in which they were previously held captive two months prior.

"Sorry, but this is all I've got," said Maria. "I wish I could do better."

"It's okay," said Eric Junior. "It beats sleeping on an armchair."

Eric Junior and Cindy jumped on the queen-sized bed and started using it like a trampoline. After a short pillow fight, they were fast asleep.

Maria watched them and smiled. She could never get away with that at home since her family was pretty uptight and aristocratic. Her parents were killed by Dracula when she was twelve. She had a flashback to when Cindy and Eric Junior were in the bedroom before.

In her flashback, Maria recalled the time when Cindy asked her, "Why do want to purify the wishing well?"

"So I can enhance my physical beauty without turning into a butterfly," said Maria.

Eric Junior asked, "But don't you look cute enough already?"

"That's just it," said Maria. "I don't want to look 'cute'. I want to look beautiful like a woman. Not like a teenager."

Cindy said, "But you are a teenager. 15 years old. Right?"

"Good guess," said Maria. "Apparently you don't know what it's like to grow up around well endowed mature rich women. You know. Fancy clothes. Fancy makeup. Lots of plastic surgery and whatnot."

Cindy replied, "Apparently I don't know given I grew up in a fortress full of rich but not so uptight vampires where you're worried about survival. Werewolves. Redzaks. Vampire hunters and whatnot."

Cindy paused. "Why are you so obsessed with physical beauty and physical maturity? You'll get those eventually. Why be in such a hurry? You already have a lot of qualities other women would kill to have."

"Like what?" asked Maria.

"Courage. Optimism. Relentless energy and spunk. And lots of whatnot," said Cindy, laughing at the last line.

Maria laughed too. "But who envies those traits? Those are good qualities, don't get me wrong. But the people I grew up around couldn't care less unless you have the right clothes and the right look."

"Well," said Cindy. "The people I grew up around definitely care about courage and optimism. Not much about clothes and appearance, though."

Eric Junior interjected a comment. "Sounds like you just need a new circle of friends, Maria."

Cindy told Maria about how she wished for the courage or her father and recounted his battle with King Sarkphonius. "If I had a wish, I would want to be like my dad."

"I think you are on your way," said Maria. "I'm sure he's very proud of you."

The next day, Eric contacted Maria saying the deed was done. Maria took the children to the well to give them back. Eric and Sarah were very bitter against her. But because she so adored the children, she decided to give up her own desire for physical beauty. She walked up to the now purified wishing well, and spoke to it:

"I wish that the adorable child Cindy now with us, would be granted all of the courage, wisdom, and skill of a great demonslayer like her father."

Eric and Sarah were shocked. They had no idea Maria would make such and unselfish gesture. Eric said, "It is not over between us, Maria. But you have gone a long way to make amends. I will consider what you just did in my thoughts and plans."

Sarah just gave her a confused but slightly angry stare. Then the Olson family left Maria alone at the well.

Two months later, Maria was staring again into the faces of the sleeping children waiting for word from Eric and Sarah.

To be continued…


	30. Love Is Not Jealous

**Castlevania: Rise of The Dracopires **

**Love is not Jealous**

Previously, Mega-Mindy was causing chaos for the Menuhin household. Eric and Sarah had little time to take care of their twins given they were always on guard for another attack from Mindy.

However, Maria Renard, a vampire huntress, offered to babysit Eric Junior and Cindy until Mega-Mindy had finally cooled off.

And now the conclusion...

Cindy was having night terrors in the guest room. She and Eric Junior were both remembering their father's fight with King Sarkphonius.

Maria came in when she heard them crying in their sleep. She cuddled with the twin dracopires and they started to calm down.

Cindy opened her eyes for a second. Then she fell back to sleep but used her telepathy to communicate with Maria and show her what she was afraid of. What if her father hadn't survived the fight with King Sarkphonius? What if his Grand Mal seizure had killed him?

Maria was confused by Cindy's fluctuating pessimism. She heard many stories about how vampires terrorized villages and countrysides.

Maria's ancestors, the Belmonts, were vampire hunters. They were seen as heroes who drove away the creatures of the night and slew them. But what if this caused a great historical prejudice? What if the vampires who weren't responsible for the terrible crimes of the evil vampires got blamed for what they did?

Perhaps the good vampires had a right to be afraid. The Redzaks feared nothing until Eric slayed their king.

When she was little, Maria wasn't afraid of anything. She was a happy child, full of optimism and ambition.

When she was older, twice she helped her brother-in-law Richter put down Dracula.

Cindy, on the other hand, lived with constant fear. She was afraid of her own reflection in the mirror. She wondered what her purpose was. She wasn't normal in either the natural or supernatural worlds. She was born half dragon half vampiress.

Was her clan the only dracopires? Were there others out there? Eric Junior shared her fears. It was just him and his sister with the Menuhins against the world.

Maria Renard pondered all this. These two twins were the only little brother and little sister she had. She felt like a child among adults most of her life.

She remembered what happened in Castlevania Judgement.

A time guardian named Aeon brought her to an alternate universe he created. He offered to give her the desires of her heart if she passed a series of tests. She accepted.

The test pitted her combat skills against those of various historical figures. Not only was it a test of her physical prowess but also her emotional discipline.

Maria was a wild child and one of the other vampire huntresses made the mistake of calling her a "little girl."

Maria was so offended she fought with the other huntress and put her out of the competition with a black eye and a fractured leg.

Sypha Belmont, another vampire huntress was beautiful to Maria who envied her mature physique. Sypha didn't cultivate her own beauty and took it for granted. She wore masculine clothing and kept her hair back in a very unattractive way. Maria believed she could do a lot more with looks like that.

Maria faced a vampiress named Carmilla. She was a dracula loyalist and also very beautiful. Maria, with her jealousy issues, had all the motivation she needed to defeat Carmilla.

In an unexpected twist, Maria encountered Sarah Esther Olson. Sarah recognized Maria's jealousy issues because she had seen that look from other women her whole adult life.

Sarah got a vision of Maria's future and told her someday someone would be jealous of her. Maria was dubious of Sarah's prediction but in a weird way, she was hesitant to fight Sarah.

Sarah told her she would fight her but only to allow Maria to let off some steam. After hearing Sarah's prophecy though, Maria realized she was right. It would be Sarah's own daughter, Cindy Gabriella Olson.

**To Be Continued...**


	31. The Boogie Man and The Bonehead Tales

**CASTLEVANIA**

**Rise of The Dracopires**

**Tales of The Boogie Man and The Bonehead**

There was a cold snowy chill in Maria's house. Eric Junior and Cindy cuddled up next to Maria the night before. They were just waking up when the sun managed to peek through the clouds as it first broke the horizon.

Maria yawned and stretched as she woke up. Cindy rubbed her eyes and her wings twitched. Eric Junior shook his head like a lizard in a daze.

"Did your dreams get better when I came in the room, Cindy?" asked Maria.

Eric Junior answered for Cindy. "They sure did Miss Renard."

Cindy asked Eric Junior, "What about that part about Marty?"

"Oh, Marty," said Eric Junior. "That was a pretty weird part."

Maria asked, "Who's Marty?"

Cindy replied, "Marty is his short name. It's short for Mortimer Randall Aramos. Marty wants revenge on Edgar Cale Senior for literally backstabbing him in a fight with Eric and Edgar Junior."

Maria asked, "Why would Edgar Senior attack his own man?"

Eric Junior answered, "Edgar Senior knew he would lose the fight so he killed Marty to surprise Eric and his son as a distraction to escape."

"So how is Marty's ghost going to get revenge?" asked Maria.

"Technically, Marty is not a ghost," Cindy replied. "But he is undead."

Eric Junior answered, "Dad found him. He was reduced to a skull living in a box."

Cindy said, "Then dad used the grim reaper's skeleton as a replacement body for Marty and placed the skull of the grim reaper in the box where Marty's skull used to be."

"That's fantastic," said Maria. "Dracula's most loyal servant overthrown by a lab assistant for the Boogie Man."

Cindy giggled at the thought and said, "Well, Edgar Senior may be the Boogie Man. But Marty is not such a bad guy after all."

Maria's big sister Annette then called them for breakfast. She fixed them fried eggs and bacon.

Richter Belmont, Annette's husband, joked about Eric Junior and Cindy saying they might prefer dragon's blood in the morning. Eric Junior and Cindy took the joke well but didn't really like it.

They got a lot of teasing because they are half-dragon half-vampires. But it seemed more offensive coming from vampire hunters.

They all sat down to eat. Richter told of the fights with Dracula. Eric Jr. and Cindy told of their father's fights with many different supervillains.

Maria and Annette talked about how they had many adventures with Richter. Maria explained how she was a distant cousin of the Belmonts and that she was adopted into Richter's family after her parents died.

Cindy and Eric Junior started to get scared. Their parents were under threat by Mega-Mindy. They hoped this wasn't their father's last fight. Maria reassured them that it wasn't.

Cindy then asked Annette, "Why haven't you and Richter had kids?"

Annette gave them a very sad look. Cindy quietly dropped the subject, realizing it was too painful. "Sorry, I didn't realize..."

"It's alright," said Annette. "Some people are just not cut out for parenting I guess..."

Cindy then thought of her infant sister Athalie back home.

Then they all heard a knock at the door. "Who can that be at this time in the morning?" said Richter.

He opened the door and saw what appeared to be the grim reaper. Cindy ran to the door and said, "Relax Richter. It's only Marty."

Marty then laughed. "Only Marty? Hasn't your father taught you any respect for the dead, Cindy?"

"This is a Belmont House," Cindy replied. "I just saved your freakin' skeleton."

"Sorry," said Marty. "I didn't realize I was at risk for being killed again."

Eric Junior asked Marty, "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you looking for old Edgar the Boogie Man?"

"Edgar's got a new lab assistant," said Marty. "He was also a former servant of Dracula. I was hoping you and the Belmonts could help me."

Maria asked, "Who is the lab assistant?"

"The freak calls himself 'Shaft'," said Marty.

Richter said, "Shaft. I hate that guy."

"I hate that guy, too," said Maria.

Cindy then said, "Okay, then. I guess we're in."

"Thanks," said Marty.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	32. UnDead Laughter

**CASTLEVANIA**

**Return of the Storm**

**Chapter 7**

Maria stood staring at the Grim Reaper, formerly known as Marty.

Her brother-in-law Richter said, "So the Olson twins weren't kidding when they said their father gave the Grim Reaper a head transplant."

"Impressive," said Marty. "Especially since the other reaper's head was such a stiff."

Maria giggled. "Say, Marty. Would you like to join us for church?"

"I'm sorry, I can't," said Marty.

"Why not?" asked Maria.

"I'm afraid of a place with organs," said Marty.

Everyone looked at him with shock and amazment. A grim reaper with a silly sense of humor?"

Maria laughed out loud. Cindy and Eric Junior laughed even louder.

"I told you Marty was a million laughs," said Cindy.

Richter thought it was too hilarious. "Eric should have thought of this a long time ago."

"I think he actually did," said Marty. "He just couldn't act on it."

"Until now," said Eric Junior.

Maria said, "I like this new reaper. He's funny."

"You figure I might have a funny bone?" asked Marty.

Everyone laughed and then paused for breath.

Cindy said, "Alright, puns aside. You did say Edgar Cale Senior had a new lab assistant."

"Now that evil Edgar is dead, his assistant is out of a job," said Marty. "He's not happy."

"Don't worry," said Richter. "We've dealt with Shaft before."

Annette, Richter's wife, said "I know about Shaft too."

Cindy said, "I get it. We get it. A familiar face to the Belmonts. To us Olsons, not so much."

Marty said, "So I'm using that to my advantage."

"What do you mean?" asked Eric Junior.

"Basically," said Marty, "I've used myself as live bait. Shaft thinks I'm the original reaper who worked for Dracula along side Shaft. I allowed him to believe that so he'd follow me here so I could trap him."

"Motive subterfuge," Cindy giggled. "Shaft and the Grim Reaper originally worked for Dracula. Dracula is now deceased and cannot come back to life anymore. So shaft chose to work for the boogie man instead. The Grim Reaper, Dracula's most loyal servant, wouldn't have given up on Dracula as easily. So Shaft thinks you're the original reaper on a delusional quest to bring you loyal to Dracula again."

Marty replied, "Which I am not. I am the former lab assistant of the Boogie Man wanting payback for being treacherously killed."

"Now that you've been reanimated as the new Grim Reaper, you're leading him on a wild goose chase and into a trap," said Eric.

"Pretty ingenious," said Richter. "I wondered if that brain was still inside that skull."

"I'm not at liberty to find out," said Marty.

"Understandable," said Maria. "I still can't figure out how you can see when you don't even have eyes."

"Yes," said Eric Junior. "I believe Marty is leading Shaft here, so let's prepare the trap."

They all readied their weapons. Soon enough Shaft arrived.

Shaft said, "Alright Death. Why have you brought me to ..." He paused once he realized the reaper wasn't Dracula's reaper.

"To what?" asked Marty. "To a Belmont house? Or to an awkward realization that the Reaper you're chasing is the last Boogie Man apprentice."

A few moments later Shaft was ripped limb from limb as the result of a mob kill. Marty cleaned up the mess.

"Thanks for your help, guys," said Marty. "I guess I need to get going."

"What are you going to do now Marty?" asked Cindy. "Now that you've gotten revenge on the evil Edgar."

"Well," said Marty. "I guess I owe your father a favor. If he has any more undead quests, I'll be sure to act as a double agent for him. I heard he's going to have a mission with an old Pharoah's tomb."

Marty then left.

"Strange," said Cindy. "Last I heard he was still protecting our house from Mega-Mindy."

Then her cell phone rang. It was her mother Sarah. "Cindy. Tell Maria it's time for you and Eric Junior to come home. Mindy's headed back to her spaceship."

"Is daddy there?" Mindy asked.

"He said he had a mission to go on," said Sarah. "He mumbled something about a mummy but I couldn't quite figure it out."

Cindy replied, "Oh, that's funny. Marty said Eric was chasing after an undead Pharoah. I guess that explains it."

"Wow," said Sarah. "I guess he must be going to Egypt."

"I'll see you shortly," said Cindy. "Bye." Cindy hung up.

Maria took the twins home.


	33. What They don't Teach You in Mythology

**CASTLEVANIA**

**Return of the Storm**

**Chapter 8**

One night at Bus Seat Bub's pizza parlor, Eric Junior and Cindy woke up from a recurring nightmare about their father's fight with King Sarkphonius.

Sarah consoled her children. "Daddy will be back from the pharoah's tomb."

Cindy began to cry. "Are you sure, Mom? He's been gone two years."

Eric Junior cried, too. "I'm worried that this fights was his last one."

Maria heard them crying. She had taken residence in Bub's pizza parlor and had gotten very attached to the twins. She wanted Sarah to hire her as a nanny.

Maria also had a crush on Alucard. She was also realizing the beauty she was becoming. She realized she did not need the wish after all.

Maria asked Sarah, "Are Eric Junior and Cindy okay?"

"They're fine," Sarah replied. "Just the same nightmare they've always had."

Alucard came into the room. "Are the twins okay, Sarah?"

Cindy said, "We're fine, Uncle Alucard. Just the bad dream again."

Edgar overheard. "Are they ever going to have good dreams again?"

Lorina said, "Honey, I think its because they have a good father. They don't want to lose him. Our son doesn't have those nightmares because you're not out fighting evil all the time."

Edgar Junior chuckled. "I guess that's better than being a bad father, like my own."

Alucard said, "Seems to happen a lot in our family."

"Well not my part," said Bub. "It's my mother who represents the bad side."

"Are the rumors true?" asked Maria. "Is your mother really the false goddess Aphrodite?"

"Yes," said Bub. "I guess it's easy to forget I'm a demi-god." Just then, Bus Seat Bub's mom alert went off. "Oh no," said Bub. "I'll get it."

Bub opened the door and there she was, Aphrodite. "What do you want, mom?" said Bub.

"Mommy is sad," she said. "Your father is not happy with me. I need a place to sober up."

Aphrodite then passed out into Bus Seat Bub's arms.

"Oh great," said Edgar Cale Junior. "She's drunk again."

"Please don't tell me it's my turn to get the puke pail," said Sarah.

"Okay," said Lorina. "I won't tell you."

Sarah sighed. This would be a lot easier if Eric was here. Sarah remembered the past few times Aphrodite was in this state. Eric was always able to brighten up everyone's mood with sarcasm. He even made Aphrodite laugh.

Sarah was concerned she was going to have to deal with Aphrodite alone. But her worries ended when Eric came back all of a sudden.

"Whoa, Aphrodite's drunk again," said Eric. "I should have come back sooner. Could this be a result of Anubis' curse?"

Sarah, Cindy and Eric Junior came down hugging Eric. "You're back!" said Cindy.

"Mummies are very resilient," said Eric. "Sorry it took so long. I'm happy to see you guys, too."

Eric began to cry. His family began to cry with him.

"Alright, guys," said Bub. "My mom maybe asleep now, but somebody needs to get her puke pail if she wakes up sick."

"When Greek gods get drunk," said Eric. "That's something they don't teach you about in mythology class."

Everyone laughed.


	34. Author's Note

**A/N **

For Those Readers Who can't Figure it out for Themselves… I am Not re-uploading the Same Chapter over and over again I am My new chapters are not Arranged in the date they were posted instead they're being arranged around the Time They took place…Any Chapters seen after this Notice are Actual New chapters…If not, Keep an Eye out for my OLD new chapters!

**-Eric Olson**


End file.
